Eyes of the Tiger
by USWeasilgirl
Summary: one day misao finds a tiger, who is aoshi.....not to mention kenshin is a dragon, kaoru is a surernatural docter, megumi is kaoru's apprentice, yahiko is a monkey, saito is a were wolf, tokio is a bartender and sano is a vampire. this could get messy. see
1. Chapter 1

Usweasilgirl- well this is like my second fic ever! So I hope you like it. Oh and it is somewhat based on sherilin kenyons book night play.

**Misao- its because you cant think for yourself!**

**Aoshi- hm…**

**Usweasilgirl- I can to! In fact the story line is from a dream I had im just using the books creatures! Besides you should be happy! U get him(points to aoshi who is sipping tea)! I could of just put myself and have him instead of you!**

**Misao- grrrr!**

**Usweasilgirl- grrr!**

**Both pull out kunai and gets ready to fight…**

**Aoshi- Usweasilgirl doesn't own sherilin Kenyon or rk or any dark hunter books.(well I have some Im just not the auther)**

**Misao and Usweasilgirl- oh my God! He spoke! **

EYES OF THE TIGER 

'what a beautiful day' Misao thought ' the sun is shining, the birds are singing….'

"and here I am serving coffie at starbucks! I should be outside enjoying myself not waisting my Saturday waiting tables just so I can pay for my apartment!"

"misao" the store owner said "youre free to go, we have enough hands today."

"oh thank you mr burnestein! See you Monday!" misao chirped while grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

"wow! What luck!" misao said to herself. 'so what to do first hmmm….. I know! I'll go to the park and practice kempo by the pond! Its always so peaceful there.'

"I was right! It's so sunny!" stated misao while walking through the park. " the breeze is nice, the trees are green, and there's an injured tiger by that bush….." Misao stopped and and backtracked that last thought. " Holy crap! There's a wild tiger on the loose!" she stared at the tiger for a few minutes. 'good thing I like tigers or I would be scared shitless right about now.' She took another look at it from afar. ' it does seem really hurt and not that much capable of hurting me.' Misao approached it slowly. " okay mr. Tiger time to see if youre alive first." She found a stick and started poking it, in return she got a painful grunt. 'poor thing…. I guess it wouldn't hurt to taki it home and patch it up then call the zoo.' Although misao had the feeling that taking it to the zoo was a very bad thing to do.

Misao tried for a complete thirty minutes to pick the tiger up, but to each time she tried she found that it was pretty much well…..

" damn youre to heavy" misao said with a huff. Misao decided to sit down and think about this for a moment. She couldn't carry it the car because people would see and then freak. She started tapping her head with her fore finger. ' hmm what to do…. I got it!' she jumped up and dug out her cell phone from her purse. 'I'll call kaoru! She's a veterinarian! She'll now what to do!'

"hello? Kaoru speaking."

" Hi Kaoru, it's misao. Listen I have a problem, bring your animal ambulance here, im in the park by the pond."

"okay but first whats the problem"

" you know how much you like wild animals!"

" no"

" well, I got a tiger here and it looks pretty beat up"

"misao are you pulling my leg?"

"NO!" misao yelled into the phone "why would I make this up?"  
"because were in the middle of Kyoto meaning no jungles plus you have the psychological imigination of a three year old in which I still think you need to see someone about that"

" I'm telling the truth! And its not my fault that I have a miner mental retardation, so what if I imagined the pixie using my toilet or the time I saw the abominable snowman wearing frosties top hat playing sled in the snow!" misao exclaimed "oh… just get your animal lovin ass over here!" she hung up.

Aoshi woke up to a blinding light and a cold table under him. He tried to get but remembered the battle he had that he nearly escaped with his life, not to mention he felt it too. He looked at a near by mirror and noticed that he was in his tiger form, emedietly he changed into a human, which didn't look any better. 'my close are so badly torn and my favorite coat is completely ruined' he would have to go get new ones. The sound of voices broke his train of thought. 'I better turn into a tiger again to hide my identity.' He hoped back on the table(with much grace might I add- hint sarcasm).

"well Kaoru what's his condition?" misao asked

"it seems that he was in a fight with something and….. oh he's awake." She pointed out.

Misao ran over to him and petted him. "poor thing, hey you think I could keep him"

"misao he's a wild animal" kaoru snorted.

"but he's hurt please, please, please." Misao begged with puppy dog eyes.

"misao! He is a ferocious beast!" Misao just kept begging with her eyes.

"oh fine!"

"yay!"

"but if he starts acting funny CALL THE ZOO!"

"I promise!" misao looked at the tigar " looks like were roomies!"

'not if I can help it' aoshi thought trying to get up off the table but found that he could not. ' COME ON YOU DID IT A FEW MINUTES AGO!'

"misao, one problem. How are you going to get him home?"

Misao turned torward Kaoru and did her best impression of a 4year old. "its time to go in de ambuuuulaaaance!"

'like hell im going to be someones pet!' aoshi thought, but the sharp stab of pain told him other wise.

" Well mr. Tiger looks like we need to get you a name, cant keep calling you Mr. Tiger forever. Hmm I now how about…"misao was interrupted by kaoru.

"no misao you cant call him tigger."

"awww" sighed " But I like ti double gu rr"

"like I said you really need to se someone about that head of yours"

'okay I better stop this before it gets to far, I guess it wouldn't hurt to help.' Aoshigot off the table despite his immense pain and made his way to the eye chart. He got up on his hind legs and put his paw on the 'A'.

"A" Misao said "are you trying to tell me something?"

He put his paw on the 'O'

"O"

Then he put his paw on the 'S'

"S"

thin the 'H'

"H"

then the 'I'

"I"

He sat down on the ground.

"hmm Aoshi, is that your name Aoshi?" Misao asked. He nodded.

" Misao! This is amazing! He's really smart for an animal."

Misao and Aoshi glared at her. "what? No normal animal can do that" Kaoru exclaimed.

"it just sounded like you were calling animals stupid or something."

"oh that's right your also an anti- killing for sport or caging animals person." Kaoru stated.

"well Aoshi, lets go home I think you need some rest." Misao said smilling, also ignoring Kaoru's last statement.

'heaven help me…..PLEASE!' Aoshi thought.

**Usweasilgirl-** okay well theres the first chapter! Man that was really fun! Also please tell me if I got Aoshi's personality right. If want to know what happens next you'll have to wait till I put a new chapter up. Isn't that right misao!

Misao is currently ready to pounce on Usweasilgirl.

**Misao-** die!(she jumps)

**Usweasilgirl- **aoshi! Calm down your weasel before she foams at the mouth! Or I wont put in that scene you wanted!

( imedietly Aoshi grabs misao from mid air and kisses her which makes misao forget all about Usweasilgirl.)

**Misao-** ahhhhhh(sighing from bliss)

**Usweasil girl-** ah my eyes! I didn't mean that! Go get a room!

Aoshi just shrugs and holds up a hotel key.

**USWeasilgirl-** (twich) didn't need to see that either.

**Misao-** what? that's our room that we stay in while we help you host this story.

**USWeasilgirl- **fine Aoshi I'll put the scene in.(giving up)

**Misao- **what scene? What is she talking about Aoshi- sama?

Aoshi just shrugs again while she is still in his lap.

**Misao-** okay what are you two planning!

**USWeasilgirl- **nothing, nothing at all!

**Misao- **tell me now!(misao jumps on USWeasilgirl and they begin fighting again)

**Aoshi- **please review.

**USWeasilgirl- **quickly push the button! Push the button!

**Misao- **come here you!


	2. Chapter 2

**USWeasilgirl- **uh! Were are they?

(A crash is heard and USWeasilgirl is suddenly forced to the floor)

**Misao- **ahahahaha yes I have finally concord you! Take that!

(Misao is sitting on USWeasilgirl and Aoshi has just come from the door.)

**USWeasilgirl- **what the hell happened to my window! (Still under Misao)

(REWIND!) Misao smashed through the window and landed on USWeasilgirl's back which is how Misao ended on top off her. Aoshi just took the door.)

USWeasilgirl- well then…. Weasel attack number one super full nelson! 

(Now USWeasilgirl girl has Misao in a full nelson rubbing her face in the carpet)

**USWeasilgirl-** now who's paying for the damages? HUH!…PUNK!

**Misao- **oh yeah well kunai of death! (But sadly Aoshi catches them before they could hit USWeasilgirl and also picks up USWeasilgirl by her shirt collar)

**USWeasilgirl- **hey no fair!

**Misao-** yay! Aoshi- Sama you got her! Now let me at her, I'll put her out of her misery!

**USWeasilgirl- **but I'm not miserable!

**Aoshi- **Misao….

**Misao-** fine, I wont hurt her……….yet

(Aoshi drops USWeasilgirl and gives Misao back her kunai)

Misao though is still upset and giving him the cold shoulder, which he doesn't like. So he pulls her to him and kisses her…

USWeasilgirl girl- ahem (they ignore her and keep on kissing) 

**USWeasilgirl- AHEM!** (Still ignoring her)

USWeasilgirl- oh for the love of…. AHEM FREKIN AHEM! 

**Misao- **What!

**USWeasilgirl- **before you to get jiggy wit it in my living room how bout somebody do their job!

**Aoshi- **USWeasilgirl doesn't own rurouni kenshin. (Sounding like he's in a hurry)

**USWeasilgirl-** oh no you don't! You two go somewhere else before you start that up again!

(Oh and by the way picks up microphone like she is at the Emmys I would like to thank the reviewers and my best friend deadlysouthern who is a great inspiration and the technician to all my projects I love you and we should dust some more guys on my four wheeler, also I would like to thank the lady at the mcwane center café register who would always listen to my ideas and show me her manga drawings and encourage me, also my friends especially you Sarah who makes me think 'hey someone's grammar is worse than mine' and the creator of rurouni kenshin b/c without it this story wouldn't have been created and last but not least Aoshi and Misao my fav couple thank you all and enjoy the story!)

Eyes of the Tiger 

**Chapter two (DOS!)**

"Were home!" Misao said while skipping in "oh you're going to love it here!"

Kaoru and Aoshi walked in after her.

' How can she be so full of energy?' Aoshi thought while lying down on a purple long couch.

"Misao, you owe me lunch." Kaoru said while following her friend to the kitchen.

"Okay how abut Monday at 1? That's my break we'll eat at my place."

" Okay but no tofu!"

" At least I can cook…"

" Yea well at least can get into a bar, yet alone a descent guy"

" Hey! It's not my fault that people think I'm 18 instead of 22, and at least I do have a boyfriend…"

" Who is a jerk! Seriously I think you should dump him, I have seen him with other girls, he's using you Misao, besides you can do better."

" I know but, Kuso…" Misao said sadly " he's the only guy that has actually said I was attractive."

' Oh Misao," koru took a bar stool next to friend " you are attractive and I bet there's a guy out there waiting to show you."

' I have to agree with her' Aoshi thought. From the first time he saw Misao he did think she was beautiful but he would never admit that to anyone, in fact he has been trying to avoid the women for the past 200years. He didn't even know why he thought this but for some reason her smile just seemed to brighten everything around her. What was he thinking? He didn't even know her and yet he had this feeling that he was going to be with her for a long time. ' Or maybe that's the feeling of hunger from the lack of food for 2 days.'

" You know Kaoru, you're the best a friend could ever have, but you still suck at cooking" Misao said her mood lightening.

Kaoru began to laugh " yea and your still psychotic."

Misao began to pull out some meat and a frying pan. "Lets see one well done for me, and one raw for the big kitty."

'Although that will have to stop.' Aoshi thought.

"Before I go Misao do you need a leash or anything."

You know I am against any restraint on animals!"

"Oh how could I forget especially when you almost let all the animals out of the zoo!"

"Hey I swear that those cages were to harsh."

"Yea whatever, see you on Monday bye"

" Bye!" Misao waived back from the stove.

After dinner Misao decided to take a shower from all the "work" she did that day and left Aoshi in the din.

'Coast is clear' Aoshi thought and turned into his human form. "Well this is an interesting home." He looked around at all the weapons and kempo pictures. He looked at the wall behind the TV that was covered with kempo pictures and certificates. "So, you practice kempo" at that time Aoshi heard the bathroom door open with Misao singing something from the killers. Aoshi changed back into a tiger and layed down.

" Somebody told me that you had a boyfriend that looked like a girlfriend…" Misao sang into the living room with a tank top and a pair of daisy duke shorts on with her hair unbraided.

' She's magnificent' Aoshi suddenly thought then cringed. Why is this human bringing such emotions out of him?

" It's mail time Aoshi!" Misao sang skipping to the door and opening it, only to come back with a handful of mail and then sat on the coach next to him.

'She is even more beautiful up close.' Aoshi mentally slapped himself.

"Lets see, bill, junk, bill, junk… Hey, something from Kuso." She opened it and began to read when her eyes began to tear up.

'What's wrong?' Aoshi thought.

Misao's face went from sad to anger and she threw the letter into the air, pulled out a kunai and threw it at the letter, pinning it to the wall.

'Whoa' Aoshi thought, turning back to Misao, who started crying and walked back to her bedroom. Aoshi went over to the letter and read it

_Dear Misao,_

_I am sorry (well not really) to say that I am dumping you. Things were going to slow and you're just not my type. Well most likely you're nobody's type but that's just because you're not girly enough. Any way it's not you it's me; really, I'm the one that wants out of this relationship._

_Sayonara,_

_Kuso Kusagi. _(A/n a I feel so bad! Please tell me if that was too harsh. Well it kinda has to be for Aoshi to do what he is about to do next.)

Aoshi saw red after reading this and was tempted to go find Kuso and rip his head off. Aoshi was surprised by all this emotion but decided to think about it later. There was a beautiful girl in the next room crying, which was tearing him apart and he had this strong feeling of just going in there, wrap his arms around her and tell her that it's okay. ' Of course that would scare the hell out of her' he thought. Aoshi walked into her room, slowly, to make his presence known, jumped up on the bed and laid his head in her lap.

Misao felt something heavy in her lap and looked down from her hands to find Aoshi. She hugged him to her and almost started to cry again but she had already cried herself out and was just feeling depressed and un- loved right now.

" Kaoru was right" Misao sniffed " he was using me and bought it" she became angry. "Well, screw kuso and boys" Misao looked at Aoshi " if a boy cant love me for me then who needs them!" Aoshi licked her face (a/n ewwww! But kinda cute).

"Well, it's nice to know someone cares" she said letting him go. " That's it from now on my only love is for animals especially tigers."

"Okay Misao be happy" Misao said jumping off the bed "I just need to go to the market, yea, some coffee and shopping will do." She looked at Aoshi then frowned "aww, I cant bring you" she said scratching behind his ear. " I'll bring you back something! I bet you would like a big juicy steak wouldn't you?"

'No' Aoshi thought sarcastically 'some tea though would be nice'

After pushing Aoshi out the door, Misao made her way to get dressed.

**USWeasilgirl- **y**ay! Another **chapter done and again I thank you for the reviews!

**Misao-** why exactly did you have Aoshi-sama lick my face? (twirling a kunai with one hand)

**USWeasilgirl-** (nervous) well um you see I thought it was appropriate at the time since he was a tiger and you were all like…

**Misao-** LIKE WHAT! (Evil face! Scary!)

**USWeasilgirl-** well you see (pulling Misao close and whispering so Aoshi cant hear) its like this since he is a tiger and he licked you that's like kissing if he were human, get it?

**Misao-** (blushes) okay you are spared

**USWeasilgirl-** yay! Besides I would have beaten you any way

**Misao-** what was that!

**USWeasilgirl- **hey Aoshi how about you say that line so you can take Misao here to have her rabies shot.

**Misao-** why you! (Is about to punch USWeasilgirl but Aoshi puts his hand on her shoulder) huh fine, but I want ice cream after we go.

Aoshi just nods

**Aoshi- **please review.

**USWeasilgirl- **it's amazing how he does that

**Misao-** does what?

**USWeasilgirl-** oh nothing, nothing at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! Reviewrs! I'm so glad you like the story thus far and blah blah blah blah blah blah oh look there's a chiken!.But enough with tourchering you with my ADD induced off topicness, don't worry I'll have the new chapter off Eyes of the Tiger up in a day or two or even the day I post this you just have to wait a wee bit longer, also I am having a contest. In the story Eyes of the Tiger, there are some purposely misspelled words in the new chapter I am going to put up, the misspelled words form a fraze, now the first person to review me the message I will allow you to chose one character from any show and I mean any show to put in the story and it could be someone from naruto or even frazier for all I care. I will be having contests like these whenever I damn feel like and since I have ADD that could be at anytime I want to, but for all of you who do enter the contest go ahead and leave the personality of your character. Just because I say any character doesn't mean I know them. So please stay tuned! b/c I am giving you a spoiler of the next chapter after this commercial break. Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do

Welcome back the spoiler is that misao almost gets her leg bitten off!

Well see you!

USWeasilgirl


	4. Chapter 4

**USWeasilgirl- okay people this is going to be one exciting chapter!**

**Misao- (suspicious) why?**

**USWeasilgirl- because it might have bad spelling, bad grammar, possible cussing, a very long chapter, kenshin is introduced, and Misao gets her leg almost naughed off! Oh and Misao almosts decks a docter!oh and the contest!**

**Misao &Aoshi- WHAT!**

**Misao- but I like my leg!(clutching USWeasilgirls shirt coller)**

**Aoshi-(just nods /besides if he said something it would be used against him)**

**USWeasilgirl- well tugh you'll just have to deal! Aoshi say that line please!**

**Aoshi-USWeasilgirl doesn't own rk.**

(a/n oh yea! And thank you for all your nice reviews! And to that one review that noticed that Misao left the steaks, yea sorry about that but somewere between that time period off cooking and then getting the letter she and Aoshi ate because I know how hard it is to live without food. So if any of you people understood that then you probably need to get your brain checked, rent a room in an asylum, or go write a story of your own that will most likely cause peoples brains to explode that will also contain the doom song!hehe to much invader zim!)

"She's gone" Aoshi said to himself while takingy out his cellphone.(A/N he is in human forum!)

"what" came aa stern reply at the oother end.

"Battousai, tell the onewaran I'm okay, also I won't be there for a while either."

"okay" battousai said and hung up.

'wwhy do I have a this feeling that something bad is about to happen?' Aoshi thought but decided to ignore it(a/n and that is usually when the psycho comes in with a knife and stabs you!)

He sighed " I neeed some fresh air and maybe a cup of tea to help calm my head" he said to himself while unlocking the door but stopped himself and looked at the wall. He ripped the letter off the wall and stuffed iit in his pocket. 'i'll take carre of him later' then walked out the door.

(and at the other side of town)

"hmmm" Misao thought while looking at all the kunai on display. "oh, I don't know what to get, I have so many already!"(a/n now that's an understatement if I have ever heard one)

"we will be getting a new model next week Misao, would you like to wait?" said Jiya, owner of the Oniwaban Antiques,cafe , Weapons, and Gym.

"yea, I'll ddo that." Misao said walking out the door "oh and tell sensai that I'll see him on Tuesday."

"yes, my pretty Misao I will do that, goodbye"

Misao walked down the street torward her favorite tea and coffee shop thinking of how she would love to chop off kuso's head. She was so lost in her world of revenge that she didn't notice the wolf hiding in the bushes.

"That Kuso" Misao said angrily "why I ought to punch his lights out!"

Misao continued walking past the bush only to be attacked by the wolf. she fell face down on the concret side walk which scratched up her left cheek. Misao screamed and began pummeling and kicking the wolf, for a second she was able to kick him off but it latched back on her leg.

"Let go!" she screamed, plundging a kunai into its shoulder. The wolf yelped but still, clung. Misao was about to stick another kunai in it, but the wolf lunged for her throat. Misao closed her eyes and put up her hands but no pain came. Misao opened one of her eyes and marveled at what she saw. A really tall black hair blue eyed guy throwing the wolf against the side of a building. The wolf ran off with a growl and the man turned toward her. 'damn he's hott!' Misao thought

"are you okay?" he asked bringing her out of her daydream.

"I'm fine…." Misao stuttered when she felt an extreme pain shoot up her leg "ahh….maybe not" Misao clutched at her leg.

The mysterious man picked her up bridal style and started running.

"you need a docter" he said calmly.

When they got there they immediately took Misao from the guy's arms and put her into a room were they were currently trying to stick her with a needle. Aoshi was watching form a shadowed corner(a/n hint if you don't know that the guy who saved her was Aoshi by now then you're just stupid.).

"NO, NO, NO FUCKING NO!" Misao screamed threatening them with her fists (she ran out of kunai) "no way in hell are you going to stick me with a fucking needle!"

Misao was about to deck one of the docters when someone grabbed her fist and her chin and forced her to look in their direction. Misao was about to yell at the person when she saw that it was the guy that saved her. She looked into his eyes but found that she could not look away. 'what is he?' she thought. That's when she felt something go into her thigh.

"owww!" she yelled 'great now both my legs hurt' she thought. Ought of frustration she began to tear up but refused to cry in front of him.

"Kaoru kamiya." She said

"hmm?"

"go call Kaoru Kamiya, she's my best friend, please tell her to get over here!" Misao pleaded(a/n yay! More of Misao and Kaoru funny!)

Aoshi just nodded and began walking to the door when she stopped him.

"what's your name?" she asked

"Aoshi shinamori(sp?)" Misao began laughing "you find this amusing?" he said calmly.

" that's my tigers name!" Misao said with a smile. "um, could you get someone to check on him to? I know it's odd, but I do love hem and he's harmless."

When she said that something in him changed, like he wanted to smile or laugh again. 'I must be going crazy' he thought "yes" he answered. Although he wasn't since he was right there.

'what is wrong with me?' he thought taking out his cell phone 'why is this happening when only she is around? Ugh now it's giving me a headache.' He shook his head and dialed a number.

"speak."

"battousaii, I need another favor." Aoshi said.

"only if you tell me what's going on, that's the second favor in one day, something is up."

Why couldn't he ever just yes?

"fine, I got injured in battle and this girl found me as a tiger, she took me to her friend who is a veternarian and patched me up, then the girl decided to take me home, she went out, so did I, she was attacked by one of shishio's men who was about to rip her throat out but I got there in time and brought her to a hospital."

Aoshi heard laughing on the other end of the line.

"man this is unlike you, you're in some deep shit now aren't you? Fine I'll do the favor but only because I take pitty on your tiger ass."

'Damn dragon and antics" Aoshi thought. (a/n man I hope there isn't a limit to authers nots in one chapter, anyway kenshin is a dragon for those of you who don't get Aoshi's comment.)

"pick up her friend Kaoru Kamiya, she said she should still be at the kamiya pet care." Aoshi hung up and walked back into Misao's room.

"is she coming?" Misao asked him.

"yes, a friend is picking her up."

(in a black lambourgini(SP?) we find the famous kenshin)

"who would expect it, Aoshi being kind to a human, female no less" kenshin said to himself, amber eyes gleaming with amusement.

He parked his car in front of the vet and walked inside. It smelled of jasmine instead of the usual vet smell. He walked to the front desk.

"I need Kaoru kamiya, it's an emergency." He said to the women at the front desk. She nodded and walked off into the back. He had to admit she was pretty but not as beautiful as the woman who she brought back with her. He stared at her as if he were in a trance.

"yes what is it" she asked him

"your friend Misao is at the hospital and would like your company." He said. Kenshin noticed the disarray her clothes were in and that her raven black hair was determined to come out of her high pony tail.

"megumi" she turned to her assistant " I need you to lock up tonight." Megumi nodded.

Kenshin led her out and to his car. He smiled slightly at the amusing way her face was looking at his car. He let her in and then went over to his side and made his way to the hospital. 'oh yes.' He thought 'no good deed goes unpunished.'

Kaoru looked at the man driving. She had to admit that he was the best looking piece of male she has ever seen. 'okay Kaoru' she mentally slapped herself ' Misao is in trouble, this is no time to be thinking of guys.' With that last thought she sat back and looked out the window.

Misao sat on the bed looking at Aoshi who was once again in his little shadowy corner. Ever since he came back in the room ten minutes ago nothing had transpired and Misao was on the verge of going insane from bordom.

'oh!' she thought 'I didn't tell him my name!'

"um I'm sorry I forgot to tell you my name…."

"makamechi Misao" he finished.

"hey, how did you know that? You're not a stalker are you?" she asked accusingly.

Opps, he forgot that only the tiger Aoshi new her name and not the human Aoshi.

"the docter told me" he lied, but he didn't like lying to her for some reason, but it was for her own good.

At that time kenshin came in with Kaoru who ran right to Misao.

'Misao! What the hell happened? It looks like you had a fight with a boat propeller!" Kaoru said looking at Misao's leg.

"no but um…. I was attacked by a wolf and he brought me here" Misao said pointing toward Aoshi.

Kaoru paused and then looked at her strangly. " Misao, what's up with you and wild animals? That and you almost had your leg gnawed off and you look happy." Kaoru bent over to whisper in her ear. " it's the guy isn't it?"

"yea" Misao whispered back

"so," Kaoru said out load to everyone, " how many doctors were injured giving her the shot."

"none" Aoshi said.

Kaoru stood there in amazment. 'usually Misao takes down at least 1 docter!' Kaoru thought.

"well I'm going to see what the docter says" Kaoru said walking out the door. Kenshin turned to follow her and whispered to Aoshi his modow 'no good deed goes unpunished'.

Aoshi watched as kenshin followed Kaoru out. 'seems that someone has moved on.' He thought. Kenshin has not been intristed in women since tomoe died. Aoshi kinda felt relieved that he has gotten over her. He never did really understand why kenshin had that modow though. He always says it.

"um, excuse me?"

he turned toward Misao.

"I kinda need to go to the bathroom, and well, I can't really walk."

This was going to be a problem.

Kaoru and kenshin walked in to find Aoshi standing in front of a closed bathroom door.

"do I need to ask" Kaoru said raising up her hands and shaking her head.

"okay you can come in now." They heard from the bathroom. Aoshi walked in and came out with Misao in his hands.

"you know Misao you could have gotten me to help you." Kaoru said giving her a sly grin.

"yea well you weren't here and Aoshi didn't mind" Misao said "so what's the news? Give it to me strait docter! Lay it on me!" Misao struck a pose.

"well Misao 1. you watch to many movies and I think that blow to the head amazingly did more damage."

"hey!" Misao said

"but all in all you wont be able to walk on that leg for about 2 or 3 weeks without crutches."

" what!" Misao sated

"that's right Misao no more kempo until you get better."

"aww, that means I'll have to call Hannya and cancel practice." Misao whinned.

"you know Hannya?" Aoshi asked 'small world' he thought

"yea he's my sensai" Misao stated. She took a note card and pen off the table next to her and wrote a symble on it then gave it to him.

'the sign of the Oniwabanshu!' Aoshi thought ' well Hannya did say that he had an apprentice.' "I'll call him later"

"shinamouri" kenshin said behind him. He moshined out side.

out in the hall

"well what are you going to do?" kenshin asked him

" I think I'll take her to the Aioya(SP?). its not safe for her at home. She is the up coming oniwaban spy since hannya is about to retire, everyone is going to want her dead." Aoshi responded.

"that's nice to know and all but I meant what are going to do about the tiger thing."

Aoshi never thought of that.

Kenshin grinned "so, tiger ass hasn't thought that far. That's unlike you."

Aoshi glared at him. "watch it dragon."

Kenshin just smiled a rurouni smile at him, showing that he ment to tease him.

in room

"so Misao, what happened to kuso? It seems that you got a new boyfriend." Kaoru teased.

Misao frowned and almost began to cry " kuso dumped me" then she got angry "that basterd, next time I see him there will be hell to pay!"

"well remember to save me something for sword practice"Kaoru said

"I'll try and remember that" Misao laughed.

"so what about Aoshi?" Kaoru reminded her

Misao blushed "yea so he's cute but what about you and Mr. Red hair ?" Misao shot back.

Kaoru blushed and was about to say something else when the guys walked in.

"Misao" Aoshi said. She smiled at him. He really liked her smile. "you don't mind staying at the aioya until you heal do you? We have to discus something with Hannya."

"umm…I guess so, but we got to tell my boss that I wont be there for a while. And can I bring my tiger?"

Aoshi nodded and went over to pick her up.

"we also have crutches there too." He added

Aoshi walked by kenshin and paused. Kenshin nodded which Aoshi returned with one of his own, and walked out.

"so Kaoru –dono" kenshin asked "would you like to get some coffee with me?"

"well I have the rest of the day off, so okay" she smiled and walked out. Kenshin followed her with a smile of his own. 'itresting,' he thought ' what day this has turned out to be.' He followed her out.

**USWeasilgirl- oh my, that was sooooo long but fun! **

**Misao- are you kidding? I got my leg used as a chew toy! **

**USWeasilgirl- awww im sorry I'll remember from now on that you're his chew toy(pointing to Aoshi)**

**Misao-blushes**

**Aoshi doesn't know what is happening (didn't here what she said)**

**USWeasilgirl- well Misao why don't you tell us about the contest! **

**Misao-fine, well if you read the bulletin she put up then you now all ready. Just try and review as quick as you can.**

**USWeasilgirl- thank you! Now Aoshi if you don't mind!**

**Aoshi- please review.**

**USWeasilgirl- and good luck!**


	5. Chapter 5

USWeasilgirl- considering that no one has reviewed me the answer to the contest, I am not gonna have a winner so the contest is off. Deal with it.

**Misao- hu-ra! I swear if someone did put Frazier in here I would of killed him, plus it would have just been to weird.**

**Aoshi just nodds.**

**USWeasilgirl okay for all you people who like fluff, this chapter is for you. And for all you people who ass-kickin action, well I don't know you may or may not like it. **

**Misao- yes! Me and Aoshi get time together(saying while hugging Aoshi)**

**USWeasilgirl- also, IM SO HAPPY! I GOT THEHITCHHIKERS GUIDE TO THE GALAXY! FINALLY! Oh and a passed my black belt test, hushaw! Tang So!**

**Misao- speaken of that movie she got, she made us watch it 3 times with her. I agree it is funny but to an extent. **

**Aoshi yet again nods. **

**USWeasilgirl- anyway, for all those reviewers out there, this is going to be another long chapter. I have been doing this because I feel so happy about getting the reviews you have been sending me. So I have to express it through writing and the more reviews, the longer the chapter will be. Now time to let the crazyness begin, Aoshi! Say that line!**

**Aoshi-USWeasilgirl doesn't own rk or anything.**

**(also I am looking for some nice hair styles for my hair, I mean like anime hair styles. My long hair only has a few and they are DULL! Please email me)**

chapter 4(quatro!)

everything was going normaly at the Aioya, except for Jiya going bonkers about Misao's leg.

"oh my Misao! Are you all right? What happened? Who did it? I'm so glad you're okay!" Jiya said while crushing Misao in a bar stool.

"cant…..breath…..to tight" Misao gasped. Jiya let go of her and helped her onto a bar stool.

"okay now um in order; yes I'm okay a wolf attacked me, and ditto on the wolf." Misao replied.

Aoshi walked up then. "Jiya, I must take Misao to Hannya. She will be staying with us for a while."

Jiya went serious imideatly and nodded. Aoshi picked Misao up and carried her to the out of the room and down the hallway.

'wow, everything is like the Meiji era here, they even have rice paper walls!' Misao thought.

Aoshi stopped at the last room and opened the door with his foot. He sat Misao on a pillow and then sat down on one beside her. Hannya walked in with a tray of tea and sat down in front of them.

"Hannya sensai! How are you?" Misao said, bowing.

"I wish I could say the same to you Misao" he replied.

Misao scratched the back of her head " he, he, yea.."

"now Misao" Hannya began "you are my apprentice, the future spy of the oniwaban. It's time for you to know the truth."

"oh goody! You're finally going to tell the secret to your tea?" she said happily, hey , hannya's tea was to die for!

"um no Misao, the truth about the world unseen around you."

" okay now I'm lost"

"there is more to us than what you see." He replied "we are not human, but were-beasts."

"were what?" Misao asked

"were- beasts, Misao , we are animals that disguise ourselves as humans to fit in. The oniwaban is a group that protects humans from the truth, to keep the peace between our two worlds."

Misao stared blankly at him for a moment then burst out laughing. "Hannya sensai that's impossible, I mean there is no way to prove it either."

"Misao" Aoshi said "this may come as a surprise, Hannya does not lie, I have been with you than you think, I found me in the park…"

"whoa whoa whoa….you're not saying."

Misao suddenly saw her blue-eyed tiger sitting on Aoshi's cushion.

"NO WAY! Aoshi?"

Aoshi nodded.

"that's kind of weird, yet cool. Either I've lost it, I'm dreaming, or this is real."

Aoshi transformed back into his human self and said "this is very real and very serious."

"oh,oh!" Misao said excited. "Hannya sensai, what do you turn into?"

"a panther"

"what about Jiya and the others who work in the Aioya?"

"they are all related, they are a jaguar tribe, but the point is that you Misao are in danger." Hannya said "somehow our enemy has found out that you will be taking my place as one of the best spies in the Oniwaban and one of the best spies in Japan."

"oh …. And I can't really defend myself, can I?"

"Exactly, that's why Aoshi is going to be protecting you. He will also take you in and train you."

"why Aoshi? No offense Aoshi but wouldn't it be wiser to stay at the Aioya?"

"no, they would expect that. They would not think to look in the home of the Okashira."

"oh, okay sounds reasonable… do I need to go get my stuff?"

"Jiya has taken care of that."

"ah, thank you…… so, who is our enemy this time?"

"his name is shishio and he has teamed up with Enishi, so the threat is bigger. Today one of Shishio's men bit you."

"does that mean I am going to turn into a wolf?" Misao asked nervously.

"no, that is mere superstition, now we also have allies.."

"are any of them human?" Misao said honestly. "because I don't really want to be the only human in this."

"yes, we have many human allies. Megumi Takani is one, so is Kamatari, tae, tsubane, yahiko, and soujiro."

'wow' Misao thought 'small world'

"it is getting late, tomarrow I will tell you about the mission." Hannya said. He got up bowed, and then walked out.

Misao was to busy taking in all that she just heard to see Aoshi pick her up.

"AHHHHHH!" Misao screamed and was about to punch whoever touched but her fist was caought. She looked up to see Aoshi was holding her and her fist.

"please don't scream in my ear." He said softly.

"sorry Aoshi-sama you scarred me and it's kind of a reaction of mine." Misao said pulling her fist from his grip.

Aoshi raised an eyebrow. "-sama?" he asked

"well yea! You're the okashira! So its proper respect." She smiled.

"whatever suits you." He said, carring her out to his car. He put her in the passengers seat and buckled her in.

"so who was the guy we left Kaoru with?" Misao said with the window down so she could feel the wind against her face.

"he is kenshin himura the battousai. He is a were- draco."

"you mean there and people who can turn into dragons too!" Misao said.

"no, were- beasts are not humans who can turn into beasts, we are beasts that can turn into humans."

Misao glared at him and layed back in her seat. 'smart ass tiger' she thought.

After a few minutes of utter and complete silence Misao decided to break the silence.

"so." She asked "what is going to happen to me?"

"you will most likely quit your job and work at the oniwabanshu in secret. You will also have to move, to were we don't know yet but your apartment is not safe."

"speaking of that, you didn't see anything you weren't supposed to, did you?" she eyeing him questionably.

"I respected your privacy." He replied calmly.

They drove up to a dojo like house.

"you really like the Meiji, don't you?" Misao asked him while he was picking her up out of the car.

"it suits me"

' sheesh, he's not very social.' She thought.

He carried her through the hall which seemed like a maze to her. He finally stopped in a room that was jungle green and had all her stuff and a pair of crutches. He sat her on the bed.

"if you need anything just call." He said and left. Misao just sat there, glaring at the door. 'well you could help e un pack.' She sighed and grabbed the crutches. She began the very hard task of un packing. After an hour or so of falling on her butt and then getting back up, she successfully unpacked and sat on the bed.

"well that was a pain, literally!"

Misao sat there for in silence for a few minutes.

"I wonder what Aoshi-sama is doing?" she asked herself. She grabbed her crutches and walked out into the hall only to stop at a forking the hall.

"um which way do I go? Damn, why does this place have to be so big?"

Misao decided to wing it and go through the left hall way. This of coarse was a bad decision on her part because now she was most defiantly lost. It seemed like hours since she walked out of her room and she was beginning to get very tired of hoping around on her crutches.

"oh," she sighed "were's Aoshi- sama when I really need him?"

The bandages on her leg were looking pretty bad and needed to be changed, but what she wanted the most was some food. She was HUNGRY!

"Aoshi-sama!" she yelled "Aoshi-sama!" one of her crutches slipped and she fell. Pain shot up her injured leg and she clutched it to her.

"ow, ow, ow." She whispered to herself. Then someone picked her up along with her crutches and started carring her. By now she knew who it was since the constant occurances of her being carred around. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Aoshi-sama!" she said to him and then frowned. "I'm sorry for being a burden to you Aoshi- sama."

"don't say that." He told her sternly. "I rather enjoy your company."

She then smiled a bright smile at him. How he liked her smiles, they always seemed to make things brighter. He also really did enjoy her prescence, she was like a burst of energy to his lonesome life. 'and why the hell do I feel this way after 1 day with her?' he thought, all these emotions were getting to him. He must be going insane.

They arrived at the kitchen in less time it took for Misao to get lost. Aoshi sat her down on a chair and then went to a cabinet and pulled out some bandages. He began rebandaging her leg by taking off the old one. He felt the gashes and mangled flesh, he also felt her twitch when he touched a tender spot. He apologized and continued to rebandage her leg. Why would any body want to ruin such beautiful skin, oh yes he would kill the basterd for harming her. Which also reminded him that he still had to take care of that Kuso boy. Looked like he was going to be busy tomarrow when she is with Hannya. 'and yet again, why is this getting to me? I think I need to rest.'

Misao just stared at him rapping her leg. She had to look away when he was unrapping it. The sight of her leg did not appeal to her and she hoped it didn't leave a scare. He was so gentle though, well except when he went over that really tender spot, ye ouch. She could also tell that the smell of her wound when he took the old bandage off effect his nose a little, well that she could tell from the little to no emotion he showed. Although she had to admit it was kinda cute when Aoshi's nose twitched from the smell. His control though astounded her. ' not a single emotion, well except for his eyes.' She thought ' they keep squinting and stuff. I wonder what's on his mind"

"I'm sorry if the smell bothers you." Misao said shyly.

"not that much, my senses are just honed a lot more than a humans."

"oh that would explain why you asked me not to yell when I did."

Aoshi nodded.

"well I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything." Misao said breaking the silence once again.

Aoshi just stared at her which she took as 'what are you talking about' in Aoshi language.

"remember, I promised to get you something from the market, but well……you know." She glanced down at her leg.

He almost smiled, ALMOST. 'oh yea.' He thought.

"you can get me some tea tommarow if you insist upon it."

She smiled "It's a date!"

He finished wrapping her leg and began to cook some rice.

"this place is so big! No wonder I got lost." Misao said unknowingly out loud.

"it was made to have many hallways in case an enemy came in, they would be lost for a while." He replied.

"oh" she said.

Aoshi came back with two bowls filled with rice and sat one down in front of her. She grabbed a pair of chopsticks and began eating.

"I can give you a map if you wish." He told her "it would help you get around better."

"heh… yea it would" Misao said happily after getting some food in her stomach. Aoshi pulled a map out of his trench coat pocket and handed it to her.

"this will tell you were secret escape passages and room are as well." He added.

Misao took it from his hand. "thank you, but I'll feel really stupid looking for the bathroom." She joked but aohsi didn't laugh or anything. "well I guess I'll go back to my room and sleep." She yawned. Grabbing her crutchs." Misao hopped out of the chair and began her exasperating and time comsuming journey to her room. She made it half way down the hall until she slipped and began to fall, only to be caught by Aoshi once again.

"hehehe… I guess I'm not used to crutches Misao said. Aoshi just carried her to her room silently. 'geez, what a stiff' Misao thought.

Aoshi was in his room looking over some documents. Misao had already gone to sleep about an hour ago.

'shishio's men have been attacking more frequently then before , but why now?' he thought. There was a nock on the window. He opened it to find Kamatari outside.

"Aoshi! There's a huge disturbance at the dock, it's shishio!" he said urgently. Aoshi jumped out of his window and landed beside Kamatari.

'Misao should be fine for a little while.' He thought and ran toward the docks.

USWeasilgirl- man Aoshi, you are a stiff. I mean come on, I've met a mime more talkative than you.

Aoshi just glares at USWeasilgirl.

Misao- hey!(wipes out kunai) don't talk about Aoshi-sama that way!

USWeasilgirl- well you know its true.

Misao- (puts down kunai) well yeah I guess your right.

Aoshi looks at Misao evilly

Aoshi(thinking)- well Misao then I will just have to prove to you how much you are wrong tonight.

Misao-Aoshi- sama why are you looking at me that way?(nervous)

Aoshi just turns his head.

USWeasilgirl- well I guess Aoshi is to pissed to say his line so I will. Review or I will throw kunai at you!

Misao- hey that is my threat!

USWeasilgirl- well yea but I got a new kunai set and I want to try them out,see.

(shows Misao her new jade encrusted kunai)

Misao-ooooooooooh preeeeeettttttyyyy.


	6. Chapter 6

USWeasilgirl- okay I know that you're all very pissed at me for not updating but I swear I have a good reason.

Misao- yea right you were lazy! I even heard you saying that you should update!

USWeasilgirl- hey! I had a Halloween party and other stuff to do! Get off my back!

Misao-never! I swear I may have lost our bet but I will not lose the war!

USWeasilgirl- oh yea hehe I got your silver kunai set for that. Man truth or dare can be ruff haha.

(Aoshi stares at Misao and USWeasilgirl)

Aoshi- hm?

USWeasilgirl- go ahead Misao, tell him what your "truth" was.

Misao- well um you see……

USWeasilgirl- yes go on….

Misao- uh um I, I …..

Aoshi- Misao….(stern look)

Misao – well you see when you were gone and I went looking for you….

(Aoshi atomaticaly feels bad about that)

Misao- and you see I ran out of money so I ..

(makes Aoshi feel even worse)

Misao- lured men in with myself , knocked them out, and then stole all their belongings

Aoshi-(just stares at her)

Misao-(starts to cry because she thinks Aoshi is disepointed in her) sniff sniff. I , it was the only thing I could do…. I don't deserve to be a ninja!

Aoshi- (hehe kicking himself now) Misao , no ……

USWeasilgirl- he 's hott, sexy, and has a speech inpediment. But what can you do, guys aren't this perfect .

(Aoshi and Misao are hugging and kissing now)

USWeasilgirl- hey now! Don't start that again! Especially you Aoshi, you havnt even done your job!

Aoshi- (grumbling since someone interrupted him) USWeasilgirl doesn't own anything RK.

chapter (um I don't remember)

Misao awoke to a strange sound outside her door.

( a/n ha! Five! This is chapter five! Sorry just remembered)

"that cant be Aoshi. H e's to quiet."

She peeked through her door. " oh shit." She said seeing the hall filled with wolves. One heard her and grolled. Misao quickly locked the door and soon after heard the wolves ramming into it.

"I SWEAR! WHAT'S UP WITH ME AND WOLVES THESE DAYS?AND WERE THE HELL IS Aoshi-SAMA?"

Misao wobbled over to her night stand were she hid her kunai. Along with her kunai she pulled out the map that Aoshi gave her. The ramming at the door became louder and Misao could even see the door frame shake.

Misao looked at her crutches "sorry doc but if I use these I'll get killed." She took a step toward the door and felt pain shoot up her leg. She ignored it and pulled out the map. Looking at it Misao saw a secret room outside of her own. 'but how to get there? The halls are crawling with wolves?' Misao looked at her crutches on the floor.

"hmmm maybe I can use them."

Misao stood at the door with one of her crutches in one hand and a kunai in the other.

"okay Misao get ready" she told herself. "so I open the door hit the hell out of the wolves with the crutch maybe even throw a few kunai, and then run to the secret room."

Misao opened the door and swung the crutch with all her might. A wolf jumped at her but she nailed it strait in the heart with a kunai. Then one of the shadows on the walls attacked her and hit her in the shoulder.

"vampires too? It's like I walked into some type of Dracula movie!" she said as she brought herself up and kicked the vampire in the head. Misao started running again after knocking the vampire down.

'were is Aoshi?' Misao thought will turning a corner into a room. She locked the door behind her and looked at the map. "okay so the opening should be somewhere in the middle of the floor"

she got on her hands and knees and began to knock on the floor.

'knock'

'nock'

'dock'

"that's it!" Misao said prying up the floor board. She pulled up the hatch and jumped in. she reached up, locked the hatch, crouched down and sighed.

"whew that was a close one" she said fanning herself.

"yes very close" something said.

Misao turned around and screamed as she was engulfed by darkness.

"that was too easy," Kamatari said.

'it was , they retreated and shishio doesn't care if his men dies but he never retreats from a battle.' Aoshi thought, then something came to him.

"Damn!" he said and ran back toward the house.

"what?" kamatari asked behind him.

"it was a setup, Misao is in trouble." Aoshi ran, afraid that Misao was already gone. But as they say what makes a tiger afraid makes the tiger twice as dangerous.

Aoshi ran to Misao's room, killing every wolf and vampire in his way. Her room was empty 'she must be in the closest hiding place.' Aoshi thought to himself.

" where is she?" kamatari asked slashing to wolves.

"I think I may know" Aoshi said.

He ran down the hall baring his fangs at the wolves and killing any that got in his way . he found the room that he knew had the trap door to find it being guarded by at least twenty wolves and five vampires. Aoshi heard a scream from beneth him that could only be Misao's. A surge of rage filled him and the beast within roared to life, literally. Aoshi growled and bared his fangs. 'nothing shall stop me from reaching Misao!' he thought in blind rage.

Kamatari came around the corner, his breathing ragged from all the wolves that wolves and from trying to keep up with Aoshi, man he was fast! 'I wonder if he has ever tried to join a track team or a marathon before' kamatari thought to himself. Kamatari walked into the room he saw Aoshi disappeared into and lets just say he wouldn't have been so surprised if someone had slapped him. Everything that was a vampire or a wolf was dead. Kamatari saw Aoshi jump into a hole in the floor, he decided to stay out of his way for now. "okay for future reference, never mess with him while he's in a bad mood."

Aoshi landed his feet and spotted Misao in the far corner. She was motionless with her eyes closed, but his attention was drawn to the ghostly phantom above her. He cursed and swung his kadochi at it. The phantom laughed.

"you're too late. I have already copied most of her memory!" then it disappeared.

Aoshi walked over to Misao and gently woke her. Misao slowly opened her eyes and blinked. Aoshi sighed in relief that she was not dead.

"ow my head" Misao said putting a hand on it. She looked up to see Aoshi almost nose to nose with her. She would have blushed but she felt like she had just ran a triatholon and was exhausted, not mention that her whole body hurt and her leg was killing her.

"what happened?" she asked him "and where were you?"

"you were ambushed while Kamatari and I were lured out to see about an uprising near the decks, it was a set up." He replied while checking her over.

"what attacked me?" Misao asked exaousted.

"I'll explain later, we need to escape and let you heal."

Misao nodded and yawned. He gathered her up on his back and carried her up into the room. Kamatari was awaiting them.

"is she okay?" he asked watching Aoshi carry a now asleep Misao out the door

"she has gained more injuries and worsened the ones she had already." He responded, stepping over a wolf carcus and dust of what used to be a vampire. "I found a mimic phantom over her."

"really! Oh that's really bad." Kamatari said.

"we need to find a new place to stay," Aoshi said in a suggestive tone.

"well I can think of one place." Kamatari responded.

Suddenly kamatari's phone began to ring.

"hello? Yea, hold on." He handed the phone to Aoshi, who had to shift Misao on his back to get it.

"yes" he said blankly .

"shinamouri!" kenshin hissed from the otherline. "Kaoru's home has been attacked and you have not been answering your phone!"

"I've been busy with an ambush myself. Misao's injured even more and we cant stay here."

"we are fine but Kaoru is shaken a bit." A voice that could only be Kaoru's was heard saying 'yea right I'm devastated! Look at my fine china!' in the backround.

"we should combine our strengths and stay close together for safety percosions. I suggest we stay at my mansion, bring kamatari too, he , sano, and saito will be great help."

Aoshi thought about this, kenshin was one of the most secure people to live with. His house was practically like a prison. Nothing went in or out without his consent.

"okay." Aoshi said and hump up. He gave the phone back to kamatari.

"soo…… what's the plan?" kamatari asked.

"we are going to stay with the battousai and start from there."

"yay! I'm going to be staying with kenshin! He's so cute!"

Aoshi just stared at him. 'wered quier.'

USWeasilgirl- yay! Now you reviewers wont have to yell at me anymore!

Misao- it's about time.

USWeasilgirl- well I got to write up the next chapter and I only have a little bit. I was thinking of putting another seen were Misao and Kaoru, being such good friends, should have another scene were they duke it out again in friendly argument. But I don't know so how about you the reviewers review me and say if yes that would be cool to have another Misao and Kaoru moment or no think of something more interesting you spaz!

Misao- oh no my fate is held in the hands of reviewers. Don't make me were pink! Please!

USWeasilgirl- man I'm not even that harsh. Any way , Aoshi! Say that line so that you and miss weasil can get out of here!

Aoshi- please review.

USWeasilgirl- do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it!


	7. Chapter 7

USWeasilgirl- okay I thank the ONE! Reviewer who reviewed the last chapter. And I am happy to say that this chapter I shall be joining two chapters together from my original journal that I write all the chapters in. And I will also work on the grammar, I am sorry about the last chapter's grammar, but that was because I forgot to do the spell check.

Misao- and for all of you who care Kaoru and I nag at each other again!

USWeasilgirl- I can't believe you forgot about Aoshi again!

Misao – what? (Looking through script) um all I see is that he turns into a tiger again, which I think is really sexy. Oh and Kaoru and kenshin get a whole seen together!

USWeasilgirl- and it is! In fact my poles say that that is why most people read this fan fiction, besides that they just want to see you fight with Kaoru and say funny stuff.

Misao- so you say that Aoshi is the reason people read this?

Aoshi thinking- so that is why I have so many fan girls stalking me.

USWeasilgirl-exactly Misao, the only reason people read this is to watch his (pointing at Aoshi) sexy ass change into a really cute cat, and to watch you two get it on.

Misao- that… is …… disgusting…

Aoshi- nods while leaving through the door

USWeasilgirl- well don't get pissed at me. That is just what the polls say.

Misao- let me see that, hey this is just crayon drawings their not even humph!

USWeasilgirl starts to bind and gag Misao and throws her in a closet.

USWeasilgirl- well Aoshi went to go get us some lunch and tea earlier so I will his job, I don't own any thing RK so don't sue me!

Chapter 6(seis!)

Kenshin put his phone away and started toward Kaoru who was still stunned at her house.

"What the hell happened!" Kaoru yelled, " This wasn't done by humans!"

Kenshin froze thinking that she figured out that were- beast's attacked her home.

Kaoru examined the claw mark on the wall. " By this mark I'd say that this was done by a were- wolf."

Kenshin sighed, 'maybe she is just joking around, saying that is was just a were wolf like from a horror movie.'

"And this one was done by a were- leopard, damn were-beasts"

Kenshin froze " how do you know about us?"

"Well I am the only veterinarian in the town and unofficial were-beast doctor in Kyoto." She remarked (a/n yea kenshin jeez think for once) "don't worry the only one's who know are megumi because she is my apprentice, and tokio, but that is just because she runs a were bar and she is going out with one. Although saito hajime really gets on my nerves, I don't know what she sees in him."

That info really floored him. 'Saito with a human female, no dating at all, I think I've gone crazy.'

Kaoru began scrounging around trying to find things that were salvageable.

"So Mr. Himura, what type of were-beast are you?" Kaoru asked, picking up some broken china.

"I …." Before he could finish a swarm of wolves burst through the door and circled them.

Kenshin grabbed Kaoru and pulled her to him. (A/n just imagine Kaoru drooling by now.) " It seems that shishio is on to us" he said " and by the way touch the girl and I will cut off your head. Not like I'm going to let you live or anything." Kenshin brought out his sword and pointed it at the first wolf " come and get it you flea bitten mutt."

"We will enjoy chewing on your entrails dragon, right after we eat that human female." The leader said baring his fangs and growling. (A/n I'm sorry, was that too much?)

Kenshin growled and Kaoru, well Kaoru was twitching.

"Excuse me! I know how to spade dogs and I am afraid to make all of you eunuchs!" Kaoru said waving a fist.

Kenshin was staring at Kaoru very impressed. She had spunk; he liked that especially in the face of danger. There was nothing he liked more than good dark humor. Well nothing but Kaoru that is.

"Insolent human, bring me her head I will use it as chew toy!" the leader said and the wolves attacked.

About 5 minutes later, Kaoru was still tucked at kenshin side and completely clean of blood. Which was not the case for kenshin. (A/n just imagine that kenshin fought a pitcher of red cool-aid and lost.)

"Remind me not to piss you off anytime soon."Kaoru said, prying herself away from him. His golden eyes seemed to follow her as she made her way to the other side of the room.

'Damn creepy his eyes are…' she thought 'but it does give him that hot but dangerous look… I APPROVE!'

Kenshin couldn't figure out what she was thinking, plus he didn't like that smirk on her face. Okay maybe he did but he knew it was sneaky looking.

"So then" Kaoru said, "who's paying for the damages?"

"I am sorry Kaoru- dono for the "mess" but I'm afraid you're going to have to stay with me until this blows over." Kenshin said grabbing a washcloth off the floor and wiping the blood of his face with it.

" So you're a dragon huh?" Kaoru said watching him. (A/n you know she is going "YESSSSSSSS, I get to stay with the hot guy!")

"Yes" he responded, calming down from the incident.

"How did you get covered in blood but not me?" she asked

"I have powers that allows me to do so."

"Powers? Really?"

"Yes"

"Like flying?"

"Yes I can do that"

"And breath fire"

"Yes but it gives me a sore throat"

"Cool"

"So what am I going to be doing about clothes?" Kaoru asked.

"I will provide you with every thing you need." He said

'Really now' Kaoru thought naughtily.

"Kaoru-dono, we are leaving" kenshin said walking out the door.

"Oh right, coming!"

"Misao wake up aliens are attacking!"

"whaaaatt!" Misao woke up banging her head on something hard and then recalling in a ball holding her head.

"ow..ow..ow.ow..ow…."

Misao heard snickering from her side.

"Kaoru you dush! What was that for!"

Misao looked around noticing that she was in an elegant bed and Kaoru was in one right next to her. Also Kaoru was holding her bokken and laughing outrageously.

"Hey Kaoru, were are we?" Misao asked her friend.

"Were are in kenshin's mansion, isn't it gorgeous! I've always wanted to live in a mansion!" Kaoru said dreamily.

"Why don't you marry him then" Misao said mockingly.

"Already planning it"

Misao just stuck her tongue out at her and then remembered the last night.

"Kaoru! Were is Aoshi-sama! Is he okay! And how did I get here!" Misao freaked.

"Okay in order Aoshi's at the foot of your bed on the floor, yea he's okay and Aoshi brought you." Kaoru said pointing.

Misao crawled to the end of the bed and looked down. And as Kaoru said there was Aoshi, in tiger form sleeping on the floor.

"aww, he's so cute. I'll let him sleep on the bed, it looks kind of uncumfertable down there."

"Misao you're gross, do you know what he will think when he sees himself in a bed with you."

"Nothing, besides it's not like were sleeping together, I am just putting him in a more comfortable location than the cold floor."

' How did I wind up in this mess?' Aoshi thought (a/n Aoshi just woke up and heard the whole conversation. Also he changed into his human form.)

"Misao, there is no point in doing it now"

"And why not?" Misao said getting out of bed and about to step on her bad foot. (A/n for all of you who have forgotten, Misao's leg was injured very badly)

"Because he is awake now"

"Really, oh crap!" Misao said while falling off the bed from stepping on her bad foot.

Aoshi whirled around the bed and caught her in time.

"Wow he's fast" Kaoru said. Getting out of bed and walking up to them.

"hehe we got to stop meting like this" Misao said to him.

"Are you okay Misao" Aoshi asked her.

"Well now that you mention it, and I fully have time to notice all the bandages and bruises I have, I'm pretty much okay! Although now my leg hurts like crap again but for some reason I feel so happy. It's like I'm high or something." Misao said laughing

"Technically you are Misao" Kaoru said, "dr.gensai gave you so many pain killers and anesthetics that you practically went cold after he gave you the shot."

"He gave me shot!" Misao screamed which made Aoshi wince since he was still holding her. Misao apologized.

"Don't worry Misao you gave him one heck of a shiner before shinamori here had to hold you down so he could give you the shot." Kaoru added in.

Misao looked at Aoshi and blushed 'I must have looked so childish'

Aoshi saw Misao's smile turn into a frown. 'She must feel embarrass.' " I was impressed that she was able to escape from me five times before that, and with so many injuries no less." He said. "Misao you are improving in your ninja skills"

That made Misao smile and start laughing again. Aoshi felt his heart lighten from knowing that he was able to make her laugh again, even if she was in a semi drunken state and it could be the drugs, it almost made him smile.

"I'm hungry" Misao said wiggling out of Aoshi's hold. She tried to walk but found it hard to walk with one foot and fell strait on her butt. "Hahahaha, I fell" Misao said laughing she tried again but fell on her butt again. She tried again and again until Kaoru finally had to speak up.

"I don't think she is going to get anywhere in her state."

Kaoru pulled one of Misao's arms over her shoulder and pulled her up. But since Misao was in a drunken slash high state, Misao started moving too much and they both fell.

"Hahahahahahaha this is fun"

"Not as fun when I hit you with my bokken again!" Kaoru threatened Misao who was still sitting on the laughing. Aoshi picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"How about I go bring some food to you Misao, just stay here until I get back." He said and walked off to do his task.

Silence surrounded Misao and Kaoru for a few minutes until Misao started laughing uncontrollably again.

"Now what" Kaoru asked herself

"Hey raccoon lady!" Misao asked Kaoru.

"Hey now!" Kaoru was about to retort something back to her but Misao interrupted her.

"Santa clause, the Easter bunny, an honorable lawyer and… and …… oh a hobo are in a room with $150,000 in the middle, who gets it first?"

"Misao, this is no time for jokes."

"Just answer it!" Misao yelled.

"Okay, okay, just settle down um the lawyer"

"WRONG! It's the hobo you know why?"

Kaoru sighed " why Misao"

"Because the others don't exist" Misao began laughing again.

"Hey you know that wasn't that bad" Kaoru said.

Aoshi walked in with a tray full of food and set it down on the nightstand. Misao began eating while Aoshi started checking her bandages.

"Hey Kaoru what did the origami shop do when it closed?" Misao asked again

"What Misao"

"It folded get it!" Misao laughed

Aoshi looked at Kaoru in question.

"Whenever she gets to this stage she starts telling jokes."

Kenshin walked in at that time and was immediately bombarded by one of Misao's jokes.

"You redhead!" Misao yelled at him

"Who me" kenshin said as he walked toward Kaoru.

"Who else has red hair here? Of course you! What did they say when the cafeteria closed?"

"Oro I don't know"

"They said it got served!"

"That was… really bad" kenshin said sitting down next to Kaoru.

"Wow this food is really good! Who made it?"

"That would be me!" kenshin said raising his hand

Misao started crying "waaaa it's so good and soooo much better than that poison Kaoru cooks!"

"Hey I'm taking lessons!"

"Great, quit the guy your learning from and beg him teach you!" Misao said pointing at kenshin

"Oro"

"Hey!"

"Actually Kaoru-dono I wouldn't mind giving you lessons"

"Haha even dragon boy thinks your food stinks"

"No I didn't mean that Kaoru- dono"

"Misao, stop it or I'll make you bed written for days," Kaoru yelled at Misao.

"uhem, ladies dinner is ready."

"Dinner" Misao asked

"You slept through the whole day. In fact the doctor would like you to go back to sleep after eating." Aoshi said giving the dishes to kenshin. Aoshi gave kenshin a look.

"Kaoru-dono, may I escort you to the kitchen" kenshin asked holding out his other arm for her."

"Please do, this place is so big that I got lost in it twice today" Kaoru said taking his outstretched arm.

After kenshin and Kaoru left Aoshi turned to Misao who was looking like she was going to pass out again. "You should sleep Misao"

"Will you be here when I wake up, I have feeling I wont remember all of this and freak out again." Misao said swaying a little.

"I will, I'll be at the foot of your bed like when you woke up"

"No no no! That's uncomfortable! You can stay at the end of the bed! The floor is to cold!" Misao pleaded

"Fine but you will have to sleep," he said turning out her light.

"Okay" Misao said as she watched him change into a tiger and then lay down at the end of her bed. It was really amazing watching him change she told herself. Well anybody would say that considering you don't say that everyday.

"Misao sleep" he told her again.

Misao closed her eyes and fell into the deep realm that was her dreams, which for some odd reason consisted of raccoons, dragons, tigers, weasels, and this really annoying monkey thing and a gofer.

USWeasilgirl- well now that is finally done.

Aoshi- Misao?

Muffled cries can be heard from the closet.

Aoshi starts toward it

Aoshi- Misao?

USWeasilgirl- (blokes closet) there's no need to go in there! It's just my cat yea!

Aoshi- move

USWeasilgirl- hehe (moves so she doesn't get killed)

Aoshi opens the door to find a bound and gagged Misao in the closet.

USWeasilgirl- well before I get my ass kicked, please review. Oh and send in any good jokes you might know if I make Misao tipsy again.

Misao- get back here!


	8. Chapter 8

USWeasilgirl- okay since it is Sunday, it is Misao's and Aoshi's off day. So I don't exactly know were they are right now.

In the shopping mall 

Misao- look Aoshi-sama! What a pretty Korean tea set!

Aoshi- I see

Little girl- look mommy! I want close like that girl!

Mom- no babythat girl is wearing strange clothes.

Misao- hey this is an official ninja uniform of the mmph!

Aoshi is covering Misao's mouth before she gives them away.

Fan girls- look look! It's Aoshi in the flesh! Ahhhhh!

Aoshi- run

Misao-AHHHHH! (Pulling out kunai)

Security guard- hey no weapons!

Back in USWeasilgirl living room 

USWeasilgirl- yea so I don't know what they are doing at this exact moment. Any way in this special chapter of Eyes of the Tiger, we find out about Misao's special little friend, Moshi! And lets see I think I'll let Soujiro and Sano get introduced! Hey I'm just making it up as I go. But it appears that you guys enjoy it so I'll let my imagination run loose. Any way I don't own RK so y ea, don't sue me.

Chapter7 (seite!)

Aoshi woke up to something crawling on his fur. He opened one of his eyes to see…

"A rat?"

The so-called "rat" ran to the middle of the bed in fear of the big kitty. Aoshi changed into a human and tried to catch it before it woke Misao up.

'Is it even a rat?' Aoshi thought to himself observing the long, white, furry rodent on the bed. He reached out and tried to grab it but it ran…. Right under Misao's shirt.

At this point there was only one word that came to Aoshi's mind.

'Shit'

Aoshi contemplated his situation. Have Misao scream when she finds out that a rat like thing is in her clothes when she wakes up, or try to get it out of her clothes before she wakes up. 'But what if she wakes up while I try to get it.' Then that would be bad and she would scream anyway. What a predicament, although he could always cover her mouth so if she woke up then nobody would hear scream. Either way he felt like he was going to get slapped.

Misao felt something cold cover her mouth and someone going through her shirt. 'Now what' Misao thought 'wait a second the last time this happened to me.' Misao immediately screamed into the hand over her mouth and slapped whoever it was above her. She opened her eye slowly to see Aoshi touching his cheek with the hand that was over her mouth.

"Aoshi-sama! What the hell were you doing!" she yelled at him.

Aoshi new that this would happen. He grabbed the rat thing from under her shirt and brought it out for her to see. "This"

Misao looked at the thing he grabbed from under her shirt and noticed who it was.

"Moshi!" Misao said grabbing it from him and hugging it to her cheek. "Oh Moshi are you okay?"

"Moshi?" Aoshi asked her.

"Yea! Moshi is my ferret! He is trained too! In fact Hannya gave him to me at the beginning of my training. Moshi helps me in tight situations he can get keys, items, distract people, and he can undue knots! He stays in my shirt, hidden discreetly so nobody knows that I have him. It worked to!"

Aoshi had to agree; he did not notice the ferret until now. Misao lifted the bottom of her shirt and let Moshi crawl up.

"Sorry about slapping you, it's just that the last time that happened some guy in high school was trying to get some in a closet, he was in the hospital for a week, but the best part is that I didn't get sued!"

"I'm fine" Aoshi said.

"Misao! What's wrong? I heard screaming!" Kaoru said running in the room, kenshin right on her heels.

"Everything's cool! Aoshi-sama met Moshi." Misao told her friend.

"Moshi?" kenshin asked.

"Yea, her weasel thing that lives in her shirt." Kaoru told him

"Hey! She is a ferret! And nobody would suspect to look for her in my shirt."

"Anyway breakfast is ready you too" Kaoru said. "Oh and Megumi will be up to look at you injuries."

'Ding dong'

"Who could that be?" Kaoru asked

Kenshin walked in front of her "I don't know, but I would like to know how they got past the security"

Megumi walked in as kenshin and Kaoru walked out. "So evil Canevil (a/n hehe that's one of my other nicknames because I ran into a tree with my four wheeler.) Lets take a look at that leg."

"Okay" Misao said bringing her feet to the edge of the bed.

Megumi began to unwrap her leg bandages and began to ask Misao to move it.

"It has healed a lot since it was injured, I think that you will be able to walk on it after another night of sleep."

"Yet! No more crammed in a room for me!" Misao said

"Yes, but Misao you still cant do anything work related, I said it would be healed enough to WALK! And only WALK!" Megumi said.

"Hey fox! What are you doing?" an unknown voice said. (A/n not really we all now who calls Megumi that)

"Oh no, not now" Megumi groaned.

"Who is it?" Misao asked.

"Rooster head, get in here" Megumi yelled

A tall figure in white stepped through the door " aw come on Megumi I have a name you know."

"And that would be? Come on who is he already!" Misao asked

"I am Sanouske Sagara! Vampire for hire and honorary good guy! You can call me Sano for short." he said

"Vampire? Then that means…" Misao trailed off.

"I'm immortal and allergic to garlic." Sano said

"No that you give two meanings for the phrase 'you suck'" Megumi said elbowing him

"Hey now that was kind of harsh" Sano said putting an arm over Megumi's shoulder.

"It seems that he is trying to get it on with Megumi." Misao whispered to Aoshi.

"They are going out" Aoshi responded

"Hey Sano can I see your fangs? I never have seen a vampire before." Misao asked him

"Sure, if we can get some time alone I could show you what else a vampire has." He said winking.

"Hey rooster head if you want to get laid crawl up a chickens ass and wait! Don't mess with my friends!" Megumi said knocking him over the head.

"Such a lovely couple they make." Kaoru said walking in.

"Sano please don't try and knock out all of my security guards." Kenshin said walking in after Kaoru.

"Well they wouldn't let me through besides they started it."

"Aoshi would you finish re-bandaging Misao's injuries so I can take fang boy here away." Megumi said grabbing Sano by the ear.

Aoshi nodded and started his task.

"Man I'm hungry." Misao said.

"Me too" Sano added looking at Megumi who just blushed.

"Come on rooster head lets go to my room" Megumi said walking out with Sano right behind her.

"Okay I'm going to get Misao some food before something starts up." Kaoru said

"Hey kenshin could I ask you a favor" Misao said.

"Sure" kenshin said walking over to her. "What would

You like me to do?"

Misao whispered to him "please don't let Kaoru give "

Me any of her cooking"

Kenshin laughed and walked out.

"Done" Aoshi said tying the last bandage and then standing up.

Misao thanked him and looked at his handiwork.

"You know if you didn't want to be a ninja you could always be a doctor." Misao said to him. Aoshi just looked at stared at her. "Or not"

At that time Kaoru walked in with a two bowls. " Here you go Misao, miso soup and rice, just what the doctor ordered."

"Thanks Kaoru I'm starved" Misao said taking the miso soup from her.

"I'm going back down to the kitchen to help kenshin clean up. Bye"

"Bye"

After Misao ate Aoshi sat down next to her.

"Misao, Hannya has asked me to continue your training on a more mental level"

"Mental? As in psychotic? I don't know why I would need training in that."

Aoshi felt the edge of his lips twitch. "No Misao I am talking about ki energy (I forgot is it chi? Or ki?) And spiritual awareness."

"Oh, that sounds cool"

"And meditation." He added

"Aww but that is boring"

"We are going to be also focusing on your focus and patience."

"You mean we aren't going to be working with weapons?"

"I think I have an idea on how you can practice kunai"

"Really! How?"

"I think I can get a dart board installed somewhere in here"

"Yay! No more boredom!"

Aoshi's phone rang.

"Yes, I understand." Aoshi hung up his phone and looked at Misao.

"There has been another shishio citing, I'll be gone for a while."

"Be careful" Misao said with a sad look.

"Misao"

"Yes"

"Be safe, and don't do anything dangerous."

"Hey don't worry about me! I got a vampire and a dragon here to protect me while you're gone."

"That's what I'm worried about"

"Huh? Why?"

Aoshi shook his head "never mind just don't listen to Sanouske" and with that he walk out.

In the kitchen.

Kaoru was busy washing dishes when Kenshin's phone rang. It was a very short conversation but either way kenshin didn't look too happy.

"Kenshin, who was it?"

Kenshin looked at her in a tense expression "that was Soujiro, a friend and it seems shishio is up to his tricks again. Saito, Aoshi, and Kamatari are going to check it out."

"Shishio?" Kaoru asked

"A very evil beast, he is a vampire that lusts for blood and dominance. He is our sworn enemy. What he wants is for humans to be enslaved as food and for all supernatural beings to worship him as their leader. He is planning to start here in Kyoto, the place where he was first attempted to be executed by burning at the stake."

"But why did he attack Misao and my house" Kaoru said putting up the last dish.

"I think he attacked Misao because the Oniwabanshu have been a major flaw in his plans. Especially their spies, who have been known to be the best in under, cover missions and stealth. And since Misao was the apprentice of one of the Oniwaban's best spies he figured that she would be a problem and had to get rid of her, but only ended up wounding her instead. As for why he attacked you, my only guess is that you are the only were- beast doctor and if he got rid of you then we would have a minor difficulty with our injured."

Kaoru tried her best to follow what he said "okay so I guess were okay as long as we don't let our guard down."

"Yep" kenshin said switching to his cheerful rurouni face.

Kenshin's phone began ring again.

"Yes" he said

"Kenshin it's me and I've brought Tokio with me. Please tell your guards to let us in."

"Soujiro! What are you doing her, and why do you have Tokio?" kenshin asked.

"Tokio? Is she okay." Kaoru asked him

"Oh she is okay, Saito-san just wanted me to get her over here before something happened." Soujiro said happily

"Okay and are you staying to Soujiro?" kenshin asked

"If you don't mind, I've been attacked at my house by a squad of vampires, and I would not like to re- live that moment again."

"Okay, I'll tell them to let you in."

Kenshin hung up the phone and paged the guards at the front gate. After a few minutes Tokio and a boy Misao's size came in through the door.

"Whew, so much activity for 11:00 in the morning right kenshin" the boy said.

"Tokio! How are you? Are you going to be staying too?"Kaoru asked hugging Tokio.

"Yes, Saito insisted on it saying that it would be safer here."

"Speaking of which, were is the big bad wolf?" Kaoru asked nudging her.

"Pray I never find out, he made me close up my bar and didn't even tell me why! Next time I see him it's not going to be pretty." Tokio said with a huff.

Kaoru looked at the boy and started to chuckle. He had this goofy smile on his face and it never wavered.

"Kaoru-dono" kenshin said, getting Kaoru's attention

"Yes"

Kenshin looked suspiciously at Kaoru, who in return just smiled at him.

"This is Soujiro, a great ally, and he is going to be staying with us."

Kaoru just burst out laughing. Tokio and kenshin stared at her like she grew a second head. Soujiro just stood there and smiled.

"What's so funny Kaoru- dono?" kenshin asked her.

"Oh nothing, its just that… his face. It's so funny!" Kaoru said pointing at Soujiro. Who just stood there smiling some more?

" Yea I was wondering about that." Tokio said.

"Wait, wait I got it," Kaoru said "hey Soujiro-san"

"Yes"

"You should stop making faces or your face will stay like that." Kaoru said laughing.

"Aww" Soujiro said looking at his feet, his smile still tacked on his face.

"Serves you right for smiling all the time like a space cadet." Tokio said patting Soujiro on the back.

"Sorry, sorry I couldn't resist, how old are you anyway Soujiro- san?" Kaoru asked the boy.

"Oh, I'm 243."

Kaoru gawked at him. He had to be a were- beast, or a vampire.

"What are you?" she asked him

"Oh I'm were- beast, a cheetah to be exact."

"That would explain the speeding in the car," Tokio said out load.

In Misao's room

"Man I'm bored," Misao said to her, throwing the ball to have Moshi bring it back again.

Misao took the ball away and then threw it again. "I hope Aoshi- Sama is okay"

(Somewhere in town Aoshi sneezes

Kamatari- bless you, someone's talking about you

Saito- would you two stop yapping and help me kill these guys!)

Moshi crawled up into Misao's lap and laid down. "Stupid hurt leg, if I could learn how to dodge better I bet that wolf wouldn't have touched me."

Moshi looked at her with a "yea right" expression.

"What, I could have. Never mind, I'm watching TV" Misao said, picking up the switcher.

It was past 9:00 at night when Aoshi and the others returned. Saito asked were Tokio was and left while Kamatari went into the kitchen for a snack.

"So how did it go?" kenshin asked Aoshi

" They were trying to take over a military base for weapons. After we took care them another group was seen trying to break into a prison."

"And did they?"

"We were too late to stop them from breaking out all the prisoners on the first and second floors, but we were able to stop them from reaching the third floor and afterward we were able to return all the convicts to the police."

"Why would shishio want to break into a human prison." Kenshin asked

"We don't know." Aoshi responded, "How is Misao"

" Oh she and Kaoru- dono went to sleep an hour ago, are you going to eat first or go get some rest?"

"I'll get something from the kitchen." He said turning away.

Misao woke up to something jumping on her bed. She opened her eyes to see tiger Aoshi.

"Aoshi-sama!" she said silently as to not wake up the sleeping Kaoru "how did the mission go?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow Misao, right now I'm tired." He said with a yawn.

"Okay, goodnight Aoshi- Sama."

"Goodnight Misao"

Misao laid down and turned over to face Kaoru's bed. She reached over and tapped Kaoru's shoulder.

"Hey Kaoru, hey"

"Mmph" was the noise that came from Kaoru's sleeping form

"Hey Kaoru, wake up"

"What Misao, what could you possibly want" Kaoru said silently

"I have a problem"

"And that would be?" asked Kaoru

"I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Uhhhh"

USWeasilgirl- okay finally that chapter is done! I'm sorry it isn't as funny as the others, but that was because I had to introduce people. So I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thank you to those of you who are reviewing and to those who aren't, well it would be nice to get some feed back so I know I am not writing this for a one man audience. Any way please review! You know you want too, yea that's right push the button and I'll give you a new chapter, yes I will, yes I will.


	9. Chapter 9

USWeasilgirl- ahhhhhhh that tastes goooooood. (Taking sip out of hot chocolate mug)

Kaoru- yummy!

Misao- yea what is it?

USWeasilgirl- it is hot chocolate! I love the stuff

Kenshin- I got to get the recipe.

Sano- its okay but do you have any sake?

USWeasilgirl- no I keep a dry house.

Sano- damn

USWeasilgirl- well, anyway since it is so close to Christmas I have decided to make this chapter the reviewers Christmas present. Also I am handing out presents to the cast members!

Saito- is that why we are here.

USWeasilgirl- yep!

Soujiro- yay presents!

Tokio- space cadet

Soujiro- awww

USWeasilgirl- okay first the main characters... Misao! (Hands Misao gift)

Misao shreds wrapping away

Misao- cool! A dart board!

USWeasilgirl- next is Aoshi. I didn't wrap the guys presents I just stuck a bow on them

Aoshi just takes the gift and stares at it

Misao- what did you get? Incense?

USWeasilgirl- next! Kaoru!

Kaoru- a how to cook book?

USWeasilgirl- Kenshin!

Kenshin- yay a wok!

USWeasilgirl- Sano, Yahiko, Tsubane (later appearing in story), Soujiro, Shura (also later appearing in story)

Sano- sweet s gift card to the Akebeko!

Yahiko- a sword magazine!

Tsubane- aww a teddy bear!

Soujiro- space cadet the video game?

Shura- bath beads yes!

USWeasilgirl- Saito, Tokio, Enishi, Shishio, Yumi, Mr. Sparkles

Mr. Sparkles- its Spok!

Saito- a knew sword cleaning kit...

Tokio- a dog collar! (Saito just looks at it in fear)

Enishi- a crazy coat?

Shishio- burn treatment kit...

Yumi- not even going there... (It's something dirty)

Mr. Sparkles- tingling shoes?

USWeasilgirl- merry Christmas!

Aoshi- USWeasilgirl does not own RK

Misao woke up to yelling form somewhere in the house. She sat up and looked toward the end of the bed. Aoshi wasn't there.

"Must have gotten up early"

She looked at the bed next to hers to see Kaoru still sleeping. The alarm clock read 8:30 A.m. and Misao grumbled.

"I guess it is time to get up, at least I can walk again."

Misao lightly stepped onto the floor and walked around in a circle. She smiled seeing that her leg didn't hurt anymore.

"It's a Christmas miracle!" she joked. "Well time for a shower!"

Misao walked to the bathroom door and opened it.

"Hey! A little privacy!" said a tiny little man sitting in the sink full of water.

"Eek! Sorry!" Misao said shutting the door blushing.

"Wait a minute" Misao said thinking.

The tiny main seemed familiar. In fact he had wings like a dragonfly. Then she figured it out. She walked over to Kaoru's bed.

"Kaoru" she said

'Snore'

"Kaoru" Misao poked her

'Snore'

"Kaoru! It's the pixie I saw on the toilet!" Misao shook her forcefully

"What?" Kaoru said

"It's the pixie again, he is real! He is taking a bath in the sink!"

"Misao I thought we already went through this" Kaoru said lying back down.

"But I'm not imagining it! He really is there!"

Kaoru stood up and grabbed Misao's arm.

"Come on, I'll prove to you that he is just a figment of your demented mind."

Kaoru walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey!" the little man with wings said.

"Sorry!" Kaoru said slamming the door shut.

Misao grinned "told you he was real."

"Either this is a disease, or it really is real."

"You can come in now" the little man said from inside the bathroom.

Kaoru opened the door slowly ad looked inside.

"You two need to learn how to nock!"

Kaoru walked in and grabbed the pixie with her hand.

"I don't believe it this thing is real" Kaoru said

"Told you he was real, but the thing is why he is here?"

"What makes you so sure it's a he? It could be an it for all we know"

"Look at him Kaoru! If it looks like a guy, if it sounds like a guy, and if it most definatly does not have any boobs! It must be a guy!"

"Actually, I am a guy" the pixie said.

"Told you it was a guy" Misao said.

"This isn't making sense, where is Kenshin?" Kaoru said walking out the door with the pixie in tow and Misao right behind her.

IN THE LIVING ROOM

"What did you say you dog?" Sano said angrily

"Okay you fanged rooster A. I'm a wolf not a dog, I am nobody's pet"

"I beg to differ" Tokio said with a keen look on her face while she wrapped Saito's arm.

"Ha! even your women thinks your a mutt!" Sano shot back

'Whack!'

'Whack!'

"Women aren't items!" Megumi said after decking Sano.

"He's not a mutt!" Tokio said also after decking him.

"Would you guys be quiet? The mission we had this morning gave me a headache." Kenshin said his eyes slightly gold.

"And B. rooscula, you have no respect and you don't stick to orders! Thanks to you I got shot by a silver bullet!"

"So" Sano said

"I'm allergic to silver, so are you!"

"Both of you shut up before I shoot both of you with a silver bullet!" Kenshin growled, eyes burning like suns.

"Were Aoshi?" Soujiro said with a smile.

"He said something about sending a Kuso through therapy" Sano said "then he disappeared as usual.

"If you ask me, the ices block needs to go to therapy himself" Saito said pulling out a cigarette.

"Saito!" Tokio said

"What?"

"Smoke outside"

Saito grumbled and walked out with Tokio behind him.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled walking in and shoving the pixie in his face. "We found this in out bathroom!"

Kenshin stared at the little man she was now holding.

"Mr. sparkles?"

Just then Misao came in.

"Dude!" she said laughing, "Your name is Mr. Sparkles? That's so gay!"

"Don't call me that!" the pixie yelled, "call me Spok for short it sounds less retarded."

"You mean like that guy from star treck?" a voice from above said (A/N no it's not an angel)

"Ah Yahiko. Why don't you come down and meet everybody" Kenshin said.

At that time a black monkey with a long tail came down from the ceiling.

"Fine but only for a little while"

Misao walked up to Yahiko and grabbed him.

"You're a monkey!" she said hugging him

"Let go! And I'm a lemer!"Yahiko yelled

"I'm a cheetah!" Soujiro piped in.

Everyone just looked at him.

"What? It seemed like a good moment"

Misao dropped Yahiko and walked over to Soujiro.

"Are cheetahs always this happy? She asked

"No he just smiles all the time" Sano replied

Misao chuckled "he looks like a space cadet!"

Soujiro bowed his head in defeat, though still smiling.

"Anyway," Misao walked over to Kaoru who still had Spok in her grasp "why are you stalking me? And how long have you been stalking me?"

"Okay, before I start answering questions, I need wonder women here to let me go"

Kaoru huffed and did as he said.

"Now that my oxygen supply isn't being cut off, I work for the oniwabanshu."(A/N man everyone seems to be working for the oniwaban in this story)

"The oniwaban has a man- bug?" Misao asked

"I'm a pixie! And I'm an internal spy."

"Internal? Compared to what being outside?" Kaoru remarked

"Eeeeehh, wrong!" Misao yelled "an internal spy is a spy that only reports info back and forth and does not fight what so ever."

"Hannya had me watching you ever since you started training" Spok said "man is Aoshi going to be mad now that I've been found"

"Speaking of which where Aoshi- Sama is?" Misao asked

"Here" a calm voice said from the doorway

"Aoshi-sama! Misao said brightly "how was your mission?"

"Okay"

Aoshi walked down to her.

"I have something for you"

Aoshi held out his hand to show about 20 shiny kunai.

"awww Aoshi-sama, thank you!" Misao said, gingerly picking them up.

"isn't that cute" Sano said jokingly

"Misao" Aoshi asked "may I barrow one"

"sure"

She handed one back to him. With a flick of the wrist Aoshi had flung the kunai, embedding it into Sano's arm. Sano didn't flinch.

"hello? Vampire, remember? Human weapons don't effect me." Sano said

Aoshi just stood there. Sano's eye began to twitch along with his arm.

"shit!" he yelled clutching his arm " it burns like seven hells! What the fuck is in it!"

Aoshi walked over and ripped it out of his arm. "silver melted from a cross, blessed in a church, and razor sharp stainless steel edges." He said giving it back to Misao. "perfect for killing vampires and weres alike."

"whoa, sweet" Misao said in glee

"painful" Sano said rubbing his arm.

"I see that Spok was found" Aoshi said as the pixie landed on his shoulder.

"sorry Aoshi she caught me"

"its fine, report back to Hannya"

"yes Okashira!" and with that Spok flew out the window.

"how funny it is to see Sano in pain today, I must prepare for the full moon tonight" Yahiko said disappearing into the ceiling again.

"oh that's right, tonight is the first of the full moon." Kaoru said.

"okay I give, what's so special about a full moon." Misao asked.

"ahem" Kaoru takes out book and reading glasses "on every night that has a full moon were-beasts will retain their beast form."

"that means I have to get the hallway ready" Kenshin said

"hallway?" Kaoru asked

"why of coarse, the hallway is the only place big enough for my dragon form"

"oh"

USWeasilgirl- whew! That took me a while. Sorry to that reviewer out there that wanted to see Kenshin as a dragon, I didn't have enough time. Any way you'll see him as a dragon in the next chapter which comes out sometime after January 5.

(Dart whizzes past her head)

USWeasilgirl- hey! Misao watch it!

Misao- damn I missed!

USWeasilgirl- oh! And to those people who don't know! If you would like something to happen in the story just review me or email me the suggestion and I will try my best to fulfill it!

Everyone but Saito, evil people, and Aoshi- merry Christmas!

USWeasilgirl sings- and please do review! Hey!


	10. Chapter 10

USWeasilgirl- okay! I am back from the land of projects and sickness!

Misao- it's about time!

USWeasilgirl- well sorry, I also had writers block and I got into this really good book called House of Leaves (I don't own this). It is sooooooo good!

Misao- so you were just being lazy again!

USWeasilgirl- yea so what, I can live my life at least once in a while!

Misao- yea but you have to make time for the reviewers!

USWeasilgirl- oh yea! Well an anteater can go fornicate itself for all I care!

Misao- why you! I'll rip your voice box out and shove it back down your throat!

USWeasilgirl- (very dramatically) oh no! Someone help! The weasel is foaming at the mouth!

Misao- that's it! Your dog meat! (Reaches for kunai but is stopped by Aoshi)

Aoshi- not worth it Misao.

(USWeasilgirl is making faces at Misao now)

Misao- you're right Aoshi- Sama, she's not worth it, I don't wont her blood to stain my kunai blade.

USWeasilgirl- you're just jealous that I have complete control of you.

Misao- what? No way.

USWeasilgirl- oh yea well behold! (Shows Misao pencil and paper)

Misao- what are you going to do give me a paper cut? Please.

USWeasilgirl- hehe "Misao suddenly tripped on a banana peal" USWeasilgirl said out load while writing.

Suddenly Misao tripped and fell on her back.

Misao- what the hell? I didn't even move!

USWeasilgirl- behold my authoress powers!

Aoshi- the comment.

USWeasilgirl- oh yea, to the person who brought this to my attention, thank you. I am sorry if it confused anybody when in an earlier chapter I said that yahiko was human, and then he showed up as a lemur. The truth is that Yahiko is in fact a lemur and will stay that way for the rest of the story.

Misao- I still can't believe you made him a monkey. Why not a badger or something?

USWeasilgirl- because Yahiko's form is a sort of comic relief!

Misao- man am I glad that I am human in this story.

USWeasilgirl- anyway in this chapter of the story we have everyone in there beast forms along with Misao getting drunk again and Soujiro hanging from the ceiling. We will have guest appearances from tsubane, shura, and Kamatari again! yay ! Gay cross dressers yay! Aoshi! Say that line!

Aoshi- USWeasilgirl doesn't own anything. Especially not RK.

Chapter….(I forgot!)

"So, Aoshi- sama" Misao asked "how is the effect from the full moon different from how you normally change?"

Aoshi looked away from his checklist that Kenshin gave him and at Misao.

"I have to change the way the ancients would."

"Oh you mean like were-wolf movies were you would grow hair suddenly and then you would lose your mind to your beastly nature, grrrr" Misao said imitating one.

"no"

Misao pouted. 'Aoshi- Sama 1 Misao 0.'

Aoshi stared at her with a calm look. How he loved her liveliness, and there was a never a boring moment, but there were strange ones, yes she was infact unique. His days sure got a lot of color now that she was around. 'She is beautiful when she smiles.' But he noticed that now she was pouting.

"But you are close Misao."

She perked up a little.

Aoshi continued, "We don't go back to our "beastly nature" as you put it, we just transform into our complete selves."

"Complete selves?" Misao asked confused.

"Yes, our natural form that is not constricted by anything, magic or not."

"And this is different from the other times you have transformed how again?" Misao asked now lost.

"It's were our spine breaks and our body reform themselves, plus I am a bit bigger than I usually am as a tiger."

"How long does it last?" Misao asked concerned. She liked tiger Aoshi-sama, he is cute like that and all, but she also wanted human Aoshi-sama because… because…. 'He's just so damn sexy!' she thought.

"It will last 3 days and 3nights, the exact cycle of the full moon."

"Can I watch you change?"

"No"

"Shoot" 'I wanted to see a shirtless Aoshi-sama.'

Two Hours later/ In The Kitchen

"I am sooooooooooo bored!" Misao said with her chin resting on the counter.

"yay yay yay!" Kaoru said skipping into the kitchen.

Misao looked at her best friend as if she just sprouted a second head. "Kaoru, you just skipped, like a girly- girl. You NEVER skip like that, oh no you did it didn't you!"

"Do what?" Kaoru sang, still in happy mode.

"You did it with Himura!"

WHAM!

"Ow ow ow ow" Misao said holding the backside of her throbbing head.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Kaoru said clutching her fist "for your information Kenshin has agreed to let me study his dragon form during the moon cycle!"

"What! You are around a guy you like and you STUDY him? Wow Kaoru I didn't know you were such a nerd."

WHAM!

"Ow ow ow"

"Misao, you are this close to being shot with a tranquilizer!" Kaoru said angrily.

"Oh please do it will be easier to get her into these dresses." A familiar voice said from the doorframe.

Misao paled "oh no, not again! Go away I am not trying on any more of your stupid dresses you cross dressing queer!" Misao ran behind Kaoru.

"Oh please, they will look good on you" Kamatari said, "I found this lovely pink one!"

"She made you try on dresses?" Kaoru laughed, knowing how Misao felt about them.

"Yes right after Aoshi- Sama kicked me out of the room so he could transform." Misao said

"You would think that he would be done by know."

"Well Misao, natural transformations takes a lot out of them, so they probably sleep it off afterward." Kaoru said matter of factly.

Ding- Dong.

Every one froze. "Who the hell could that be?" Kaoru asked and started to answer it when Misao got in the way.

"Misao move, I have to answer the door."

Misao crossed her arms in front of her like an 'x' and shook her head. "Sorry Kaoru but Aoshi- Sama said we are not to open the door unless one of them are with us."

"Oh please what are you, my babysitter?" Kaoru said pushing her out of the way. " Who could possibly attack us now?"

Suddenly sano walked through the wall and opened the door. "Oh hey you're back." He said.

"Yeah and what took so long, I was waiting out here for 5 minutes." Tokio said as she walked in. "I got stuff from my bar, oh and I found them."

Too girls, one shorter than the other walked in behind her.

"Tsubane, I guess you're her for Yahiko? Huh?" sano asked.

"Yes, I heard that it was that time so I brought over some of his favorite things to eat." She said shyly.

"Shura!" Misao said hugging the other girl.

"Who?" Kaoru asked.

"Kaoru, meet shura the pirate!"

"yo" shura said.

"Wait, you're a pirate?" Kaoru asked, "You don't look like one."

"You know that cat that Misao gave you for your birthday?" shura asked.

"Yea, the one I that I found later was a rare breed."

"Bingo, that was me. I stole it from a zoo ship in the pacific."

Kaoru stared at her. "Misao, why are you friends with a felon?" Kaoru asked still in shock.

"Hey! She is like Robin Hood! They were shipping that cat to a laboratory." Misao said angrily.

"Really! I'm sorry. But still, you can't just steal from ships right? They are really hard to rob."

" One word 'internet' I can also hack."Shura said with a sly smile.

"So shura tell me why are you here?" Misao asked her.

"Well I was in a pickle with the authorities and since kenshin said I could stay here anytime I was in trouble that I was welcome."

"Yeah and that's when I found her in the market along with Tsubane here." Tokio chimed in.

"Well I'm going to check on Saito, he must be tired," Tokio said while walking down the west wing hall.

"Hey Tokio how about some margaritas later?" shura yelled and a faint 'yes' could be heard along with a door shutting.

"I hope she remembers to walk him" Misao snickered

"I'm going to be with Yahiko-Chan, Sano-san do you know which room he is in?" Tsubane asked.

"Down that hall take a left at the first turn and the 3rd door on the right."

"Thank you Sano- san" Tsubane left in the designated direction.

"As for me I'm going back to pick up megumi, she should be about done at the pet hospital" sano said, about to step through the wall again.

"Hey sano how can you do that? Walk through walls and stuff?" Misao asked

"It's one of my great vampire abilities" sano said with a cheeky grin "I could give them to you as well if you want?"

"No thanks fang boy keep your overly sized canines away from me" Misao said getting the joke.

"Yea, but you don't know how fun it is to be undead" and with that he walked through the wall.

"Yea well I hope you choke on a blood clot," Misao said

"Eh hem" came a voice from behind her. "Oh Misao, it's dress up time"

Misao looked over her shoulder in terror. There was Kamatari with the pink dress in hand.

"Ahhhh, pink cotton go away come again another day!" Misao said ducking behind a chair.

"Here Misao- Chan, I got a nice pair of heels for you to wear too." Kamatari said

"He has heels to? That is weird even for my taste." Shura chimed in.

"I will never surrender to your girly ways! Moshi attack!"

Moshi crawled out from under her blouse, ran right across the room and up the leg of Kamatari.

"Eeeeeeeeeekkkkkkk!" Kamatari screamed"

Kamatari ran around the room.

"Get it out get out get it out!" Kamatari screamed.

"Now to make my quick escape!" Misao said sneaking out " Moshi! Retreat to our room!"

Moshi ran out from Kamatari and down the hall. Misao on the other hand was no were in sight.

"Hey! Were did she go? I still have to do your make- up too!" Kamatari said running out of the kitchen.

"So you want to help make some dinner?" Kaoru asked Shura.

"Sure, but only if you let me cook. You can make the tea." Shura told her.

Kaoru's eye twitched, but she did have a point. Kenshin had only began teaching her how to cook, and she had a feeling that kenshin was forcing himself to eat the food she cooked.

"Fine" Kaoru said grabbing the teapot.

Misao tensed when she heard Kamatari coming closer. 'Okay time to put Aoshi-sama's training to use'

Misao stepped into the shadows of a corner in the hall. ' Okay lets see remove from sight and hide my ki.'

Kamatari came walking down the hall calling her name. He turned the corner and the sound of 'Misao! Were are you?' began to fade.

Misao came out of her hiding spot and snickered.

"Hehe it really does work! Now that I gave gay man the slip, it's time for me to exit stage left."

Misao started running down the hall to her left laughing in glee that she was free of Kamatari. To proud of herself that she fooled the warrior she did not notice the overgrown cheetah walking down that same hall…

WHAM!

Roar! Hiss!

"Ahhhhh!"

Misao looked around to see what she hit, by the sound that it made it sounded like a large wild cat, which could only mean…. "I could only be Aoshi –sama or Soujiro!" praying that it wasn't her Aoshi-sama she began to look around. Considering this was just a hall she didn't have to look far because a voice came to her from the ceiling.

"Umm Misao could you umm help me?" Soujiro asked from above her.

Misao looked up and became bug-eyed at what she saw. Soujiro hanging upside down from the ceiling. She started laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Misao I really think I'm stuck." Soujiro said embarrassed. "I'm a cheetah, my claws can't retract!"

"I'm ha sorry ha Soujiro ha but ha it is just ha to ha funny!" Misao gasped between laughs. She continued to laugh out loud when Shura and Kaoru came up.

"We heard some commotion, is everything okay?" a concerned Kaoru asked.

"Yea, we heard someone roar" Shura added.

Misao was still laughing that she couldn't really tell them so she pointed upward.

Kaoru and Shura looked up and say a huge spotted cat hanging there.

"Soujiro? Is that you?" Kaoru asked bewildered 'how in the world did he get up there?' she thought.

A flash was seen and a click was heard. Kaoru turned her head in the direction of the noise. There was Shura, with a camera, taking snap- shots of soujiro's predicament. When Shura looked at Kaoru's expression she simply said;

"What? It's a Kodak moment."

"But it's embarrassing for him, don't you feel sorry for him?" Kaoru said.

"Yeah, but it is far too funny to pass up" she continued taking snap shots with her mini digital camera.

"Hey! Send me some copies!" Misao asked

"Awww" Soujiro said painfully " I think my blood is running to my

Head"

"Ahhh sorry Soujiro I will go find help!" Misao said, now feeling bad.

Jogging away from the scene, she tried to figure out a way to get him down. ' Hmm rope would be good, but we have no way of getting it tied to him, hmm how about Kunai! But that would probably hurt him; I know I'll get Aoshi-sama! He'll know what to do." She skipped off to her room, happy that she will be able to see Aoshi again since he kicked her out of their room. Misao approached their door and knocked lightly. Before she could ask if he was awake a voice from inside answered for her.

"I am awake Misao, come in" said Aoshi's lion- like voice. (It was a bit deeper and more beast-ish)

Misao opened the door to see a huge tiger, the biggest she has ever seen, sitting on her bed with a ferret on its head.

'Awww cute!' Misao thought at first glance but then remembered why she was really there. "Aoshi-sama, we have a problem, Soujiro's in trouble."

"Take me to him" he answered simply, jumping off the bed and walking up to her.

"Right this way!" she said walking in front of him.

When they reached the others they found Shura on top of Kaoru's shoulders trying to get at Soujiro, who was just to far to reach anyway. They fell with a thud and Misao had to suppress a giggle.

Aoshi on the other hand was looking at the un- manly way Soujiro was hanging from the

Ceiling. This was probably the most humiliating thing a were- beast could ever happen to him. 'Guess I should get him down before someone like Saito sees him' Aoshi thought.

Aoshi crouched down to the floor and then jumped toward the wall, then sprang off it and turned so that his should would collide with Soujiro, knocking him down.

Both cats landed on the floor on their feet.

"Way cool!" Misao said out loud

"Most definitely!" Shura joined in.

Kaoru was over at Soujiro checking him to see if he had sustained any injuries.

"Well on the outside you look fine, do you feel okay Soujiro?" she asked him

"I'm okay, and thank Aoshi-san for helping me." Soujiro started walking past Misao and Shura, when he toppled over.

"Soujiro!" Kaoru said kneeling next to him.

"I guess, the blood hasn't came back down to the rest of my body yet hehehe." Soujiro said smiling.

"Like your brain!" Kaoru yelled. "Shura can you help Soujiro here back to his room? He needs to rest, a lot of blood went to his head up there and he is really unbalanced now."

"Sure" she said pulling Soujiro back onto his paws. They got to the end of the hall when Soujiro wobbled again and fell, in which Shura pulled him up again and said, "Aren't cheetahs supposed to be well graceful?"

"Well that was an adventure" Kaoru said, retreating to the kitchen.

"So Aoshi- Sama, are you okay? Do you feel better?" Misao asked him with a smile

"Yes, thank you" he responded.

Aoshi had a quick recovery from his transformation, although his nap was interrupted by Misao's pet ferret Moshi, who he still didn't know how he got into the room since the door was closed. On the other hand Aoshi still felt a bit weak from the all the energy he used up transforming and he was indeed hungry.

"Misao"

"Yes Aoshi- Sama?" she said kneeling in front of him.

"Could y fix me something to eat?" he asked her, although he was embarrassed asking because he was used to taking care of himself, in which he would go hunting in his back yard for some meat, but he wasn't to sure she would like to see him do that.

"Sure, jeez what do tigers eat? Um I bet kenshin might have some steaks in his freezer somewhere, him being a dragon and all I wouldn't be surprised if he had a whole cow stuffed in there."

Aoshi nodded and started walking toward the kitchen with Misao by his side. What he saw when he got there almost made him laugh. Although Misao was currently laughing enough for the both of them. ' She tends to laugh a lot' Aoshi thought, although this wasn't a bad thing, he enjoyed her laughter and never wished for her to have a bad day. The clatter of pans knocked him back to the scene in front of him. There was kaoru; trying to stop a pot from over boiling by putting more pots around it and in the process she slipped on some of the water that over flowed onto the floor where she currently was, flat on her butt.

"Kaoru! Are you okay?" Misao said holding back more laughter.

"Yea, I just thought that kenshin might like something to eat."

Misao stared at her. "What are trying to do kill him?" she said grabbing her shoulders.

Kaoru pried Misao's fingers from her shirt. "No I'm trying to make him something to eat. Dracos are new to me, I'm trying to figure out what they like and don't like."

"Well with your cooking he will not like to eat anything at all." Misao told her. "How about I take care of the cooking, I'm already going to fix Aoshi something I'll just get kenshin something as well. You can go make sure Himura is alright."

Kaoru stared daggers at Misao before turning around and walking out of the kitchen mumbling something about a frying pan and Misao's head.

Misao went to the fridge and began to dig around.

"Lets see, pork chops, beef, fish, steak, venison, I don't know this all looks to small." Misao said out loud.

"There's large pieces of meat and deer meat in the freezer room." Came a voice from the doorway.

Misao turned and saw a large black wolf with golden eyes along with Tokio.

"Holy cow its balto!" Misao said pointing at him.

Saito's eye twitched while Tokio giggled.

Saito was about to say something back when they heard, no more like felt a rumble in the mansion.

"Huh what was that?" Misao asked out loud but then sensed a slight evil presence

"Aoshi-sama" she said as the great tiger rubbed against her leg and then placed himself in front of her, growling.

"I to Misao" he responded.

"But what was the that rumbling?" Tokio asked.

Saito stepped in front of Tokio also growling "that was Battousi, giving us a signal of danger, I to smell that foul stench of evil. Tokio, I want you to stay in our room until this is over."

"I can fight any were- beast as much as that vampire Sano can." She told him.

"Yea, we can fight just like any body else here!" Misao chimed in.

"Misao, stay with Tokio." Aoshi insisted.

"What!" Misao yelled

"Yes but you don't have regenerative powers, you will stay here" saito told her running to the top floor were kenshin was.

"Stay with Tokio" Aoshi said to Misao, also leaving.

"Hmm, you said stay with Tokio Aoshi- Sama but you didn't say not to fight." Misao said pulling out some of her hidden belts of kunai and strapping them on the outside of her clothes.

"Yea and I don't follow orders to well." Tokio said smacking a wooden baseball bat in her palm.

" Were the hell did you get that!" Misao gawked at her.

"You're not the only person with secret hiding spaces on their person" she said with a grin

"That's just creepy, how can you store a bat in you clothing, scratch that I don't want to know."

"Hey I am a bar tender of a were- bar, sometimes you got to play like the big boys to get the point across"

"Personal experience?" Misao asked her

"Yea you could say something like that," Tokio said while reflecting on the were- beast that felt her up one night.

(Mean while up stairs about 10 minutes before saito and Aoshi left.)

"Damn Misao and damn cooking" kaoru mumbled while walking to were kenshin was. 'So what if I can't cook, they don't have to rub it in!'

Kaoru turned the corner to the hall were kenshin was staying. What she saw when she first say him was beautiful, stunning, and majestic. The dragon was laying down, front hands crossed, looking out the window. He looked peaceful, and proud, with his amber and red scales glistening in whatever type of light they were in, he was so big that his two big horns on his head touched the ceiling. His golden eyes shined with power and his body was so long that the end part of his tail curled around the corner. He turned his lizard like head toward her.

"Ah you're back Kaoru- dono." He said in a deep sexy snake like voice.

Kaoru almost drooled. 'Even as a dragon he's so damn sexy. How can some one be so sexy?'

"Kaoru-dono?" kenshin asked in question. 'What was she staring at' (a/n well jee kenshin if I saw huge dragon staring out a window I would stare too)

"Huh oh hey kenshin, are you feeling better?" she asked, knocked out of lala land.

"Yes, very much, thanks to medicinal herbs you gave me the transformation didn't take so much energy out of me."

"That is because those are only for dragons, I was surprised that you had them all on the property. Did you plant them?" she asked.

"Yes, but I didn't think that they be able to mix and make a remedy like that. You are truly a talented doctor."

"Aww hehe thanks" she blushed.

'She looks cute blushing' kenshin thought.

Kaoru walked up to him and then looked out the window " what were you looking at?"

"The scenery, there's not much I can do in right now, being stuck in a hall and every thing." He chuckled.

Kaoru was itching to touch his head; his scales were calling her to feel their texture.

"Um kenshin" she asked embarrassed

"Yes?"

"Could I, touch your face?"

Kenshin was a little shocked by the request, but then he was a dragon and he could also understand her curiosity. "Of course"

Kaoru slowly placed her hand on the side of his face, it was warm and his scales themselves were smooth yet they made his skin slightly rough. She trailed her fingers up his face to his horn, it was like smooth steel. She brought her hand back to were it had like and then noticed his scar under her fingertips; it threw off the smoothness of the side of his face.

"Kenshin, how did you get this? I can help heal it up if you want," she said, putting her hands on the side of his face, examining his scar.

Kenshin closed his eyes in a somewhat pained look." This scar is from the pains of my past, yet it reminds me of who I am today, and who I was, along time ago."

Kaoru looked at him amazed. 'How can someone say that and be so cheerful all the time?' she thought.

Suddenly, Kenshin's deep golden eyes widened and turned toward the window.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I sense evil coming, and my seals around this house cannot take their magic. We could be in danger."

Kenshin picked up his tail and then slammed it on the ground, making Kaoru fall from the shock it made on the floor. She was caught by Kenshin's hand and steadied.

"What was that for?" she asked him.

"It was a warning for the others if they haven't sensed it themselves already. Kaoru please go down stairs were it is safe, I'll have Soujiro go to."

"But I can fight" she said in return 'I'm not some delicate flower!'

"Yes, and I would like it if you guarded down the bottom floor from invaders." Kenshin said, trying to pull away from the fact that it was the safest place for her to be.

"Yeah right" she said.

"Please Kaoru – dono, just go, Misao- dono might need your help, along with Shura-dono and, Tokio-dono"

"Okay, but you get hurt I want you to tell right after the battle okay, no macho stuff!"

"Agreed, now go, saito and Aoshi should be coming up to help."

Kaoru began walking down the stairs and through the hallways to the bottom levels. On her way down one of the flight of stairs she saw a large wolf, tiger, and Kamatari with his scythe.

"Where are the girls?" she asked them.

"In kitchen is were we left them" saito responded and then continued running up to were kenshin was.

Kaoru stopped at her room to grab her bokken and then headed to the kitchen. She found Misao with her kunai ready, Shura with her nunchuks (a/n is that her weapons? I forgot. Will if they aren't, then to bad, she is using nunchucks!), Soujiro was right in front of Shura ready for anything with Yahiko on his shoulder, and Tokio was standing next to Misao with…. A wooden baseball bat?

"Tokio, why do you have bat for all sorts of weapons? And Yahiko what can you do? You're a freakin monkey!" Kaoru pointed out.

"Hey! I can take out vampires and other types of were-beasts like anybody

Else with my trusty bat here" Tokio said in her defense.

"If I was in human form I could use my bokken, but at least in this form I can still use my thumbs, and I'm a lemur!" he yelled.

"Yea well, you aren't that big either, and you don't have fangs or claws," Shura pointed out.

"He can throw things!" Soujiro said.

"He can throw kitchen ware!" Misao shouted "like steak knives! And ladles!"

"Yeah!" Yahiko said.

"Well then lets kick butt!" Kaoru said.

"Whose? We are the only ones down here." Tokio said.

"Good point" Kaoru said.

Misao felt something itch her shoulder and she swiped it off with her hand.

"Hey! That hurt!" came a tiny voice.

Misao turned her head in surprise to see spok sitting on her shoulder.

"It's the man- bug!" Misao said.

"Mr. Sparkles?" Kaoru asked leaning over her shoulder to look.

"Hey it's spok!" Tokio joined in.

Shura came over to see what every body was looking at and then took sight of spok.

"Holy cow! It's a fairy!" Shura said amazed.

"I'm a pixie!" spok shouted.

"Even cuter!" Shura squealed grabbing him. "Such pretty wings! Their like a dragon flies'!"

"Let go of me! What's up with girls and seeing fairies? They always squeal and grab me!" spok said landing back on Misao's shoulder.

"Sorry you're just to cute" Shura told him.

"Yea well anyway, try to restrain yourself please." He said.

"So spok what did you come her for? Is there anything wrong at the aioya?"Misao asked

"No I came to help. I am magical remember"

"Oh yea"

"But also I came to ell you you're surrounded."

"Well duh, why do you think we're down here?" Misao said.

"I think he meant that literally Misao." Soujiro said from the doorway. "We have a vampire and a couple of wolves."

"A the days of a were- doctor are never easy" Kaoru said preparing her bokken.

"Yeah right try being a ninja" Misao said whipping out her kunai.

" At least you guys don't get groped at your jobs." Tokio said.

Misao looked at her. "You think saito would do something about that"

"He knows I can handle myself, of course I never see them again, ever."

"Ladies, might I remind you that we have a problem." Shura said knocking an oncoming wolf with her nun chucks.

"Sorry" they all said unison.

(Mean while, upstairs)

Aoshi pounced on another wolf and then attacked an extremely large anaconda, ripping out its throat. Saito was also in the front snapping necks and breaking spines with his powerful jaws, plowing through the numerous enemies of wolves, panthers, very large snakes, jaguars, and the occasional bear. Kamatari was in the middle, taking out the vampires that appeared in the room with her silver scythe made from a cross. Kenshin was in the back (he cant move because he is to big) occasionally blowing fire when everybody was out of the way.

"Everybody move!" kenshin hissed.

Everybody ran behind him and kenshin blew a large cloud of fire at the enemies, burning them to ash instantly 'along with my good rug.' He thought.

Suddenly there was an explosion and there was a hole in the wall.

"Come out and play battousi, come out and play." Came a sinister deep voice.

"Enishi, so you have come out of your hole at last." Kenshin crawled out of the house through the hole that was blown into his wall, and onto the ground. There stood a long white Chinese dragon.

"I hope you have enough to pay for the damages to my house enishi." Kenshin said coolly.

Enishi gave a cynical laugh "my, humor in the face of battle"

"Yes, but let's get to the point, why are you attacking my home, in the middle of the night no less."

"Well, I am crazy" he said with an evil snake like grin

"Completely" saito joined in.

"Why are you joining shishio, what are you planning?" Aoshi asked, now right beside kenshin with the rest of them.

"Well if it isn't the leader of the oniwabanshu, Aoshi Shinamori, and lets not forget Saito, former captain of Japan's secret police. As for your question I joined shishio to get to Himura here, that's all, I don't give a damn about what ever he wants to do with the world or the human race, I just joined in to make Himura wish he were dead."

"Speaking of which were is shishio" sano joined in.

"rooster head, when did you get here?" saito asked him.

"Just a moment a go. I didn't know we were being attacked." Sano said clueless.

"Shishio is currently attacking your women while you guys were distracted by me." Enishi said casually.

Kenshin's eyes went wide, while Aoshi and saito were stunned.

"What!" Aoshi and Saito said running back to were they left the girls.

Kenshin was about to fallow when Enishi stopped him.

"You will move now Enishi!" kenshin roared at him. 'Kaoru is in danger, I must protect her.' He thought.

"Shishio's men will deal with them and the women, I on the other hand get you." Enishi said getting ready to attack.

Kenshin grew his large flame red wings and spread them, ready to take flight. "I will defeat you Enishi, and then I will rid myself of your pitiful carcass once and for all." He growled, eyes burning like suns.

(Again back to the girls)

Kaoru swatted another wolf with her bokken and got ready for another attack. "They just keep coming!"

Tokio knocked out a mountain lion with her bat. "Seriously, this place is packed more than it is on 50 cent beer night at the bar."(A/n now that's a bargain!)

Soujiro was running around attacking enemies at lightning speed while Yahiko was…. Throwing kitchenware, mainly knives and sharp pointy objects.

Yahiko was getting cornered by a jaguar. "Get away you overgrown house cat."

The jaguar was about to pounce when suddenly…

'WHAM!'

The jaguar was on the ground unconscious and Tsubane was above him with her serving tray in hand. "Are you okay Yahiko?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but I could have taken him!"

Tsubane sighed in relief but then was overcome by fear when she saw that they were surrounded by were- beasts.

"Go chew a bone you dogs!" Shura shoughted, knocking a path toward Yahiko and Tsubane.

The rest of the girls joined them there, facing an army of were's.

"Kaoru I am going to use my kunai storm technique to get rid of all the were's, I just need someone to get me on top of that ceiling fan."

"I can get you up there, Yahiko said, climbing on top of the fan and hanging up side down from his feet, so that his arms were free, "just jump and I can pull you up"

Misao jumped and was pulled up to the ceiling fan. "Thanks, now everyone you might want to take cover." She said pulling out 4 cases of kunai. Everybody hid in the kuberd while Misao did her technique.

'Hope I can still do this, I haven't used this technique in forever.' Misao thought, putting a set in her teeth and splitting the other three between her hands. She hung upside down from the fan. She twisted her upper body as much as she could and then flipped her upper body out along with the kunai. The kunai went everywhere, hitting all the targets between the eyes; it literally looked like it was raining kunai.

This was about the time when Aoshi came up with saito and Kamatari. Aoshi was the first to show up and just in time to see her technique, and it was magnificent. 'She is more talented then she lets on' he thought, she hid her abilities perfectly and made him think that she only knew the basics of being a ninja. But from the looks of it, she was very skilled. 'I'm going to have to step up her training' he thought with a tiny hint of glee.

"What's wrong with you shinamori! Saito says that more are coming WITH SHISHIO

!" Sano yelled.

Before Aoshi went he walked up to the now sitting on the ground Misao who was huffing from exsotion from battle. He licked and nuzzled her cheek.

"Aoshi- Sama?" Misao huffed in question to his action.

"Excellent performance." He told her and then left to stop shishio from entering any further into the house.

'Holy crap, was that a kiss in tiger language.' She thought stunned.

Kaoru walked up to Misao after seeing Aoshi's show. "Looks like Misao has an admirer." She said with a smile.

"Huh" Misao said, still dazed from Aoshi's unexpected show of affection.

"Well in stupid terms for you Misao that is a tigers way of kissing. You two were so cute!"

It took a moment to understand what Kaoru said before she got the point. "Holy freakin yes! This proves it! Aoshi likes me!" Misao immediately got her second wind and started to dance.

"Well that is a way of dealing with it." Kaoru said to herself. 'Wish kenshin would be that outgoing with me.'

"I could use a margarita." Tokio said out load.

"Me too" said Shura sticking her nun chucks under her arm.

"Ohoh me too me too!" Misao chimed in. "I love Mexican beverages!"

That is when the boys came back in. "well shishio ran off leaving us with the rest of his men, and it seems that battousai was able to run off Enishi." Saito said

"Is kenshin okay? Are you guys okay? Does anybody need any medical care?" Kaoru asked rapidly.

"Were fine but it seems kenshin got one of his wings ripped and broken by Enishi." Sano said

Kaoru came up and began to shake him. "Where is he!" she yelled.

"Back yard lady jeez" sano said.

Kaoru got a medical kit and ran to the backyard.

Margaritas anyone?" Tokio asked beginning to make some.

"Sure" Shura said.

"Oh me please!" Misao said raising her hand.

"No thanks I don't drink" Tsubane said and walked away with Yahiko on her shoulder.

"I don't drink but I could some water" saito said

"You want that water in a bowl or glass?" sano snickered, receiving a bat slung at him hitting him in the head.

"Shut up Sano, unlike megumi I'm not afraid of de- fanging you." Tokio said putting a bowl of water in front of Saito.

"You know I could use a drink to, sign me up Tokio." Kamatari said.

Aoshi walked up to where Misao sat on her bar stool. "Meet me in your room when you're done."

Misao blushed and nodded.

"Alright, who's ready to party!" Tokio shouted.

(Mean while, outside.)

"Man kenshin, your wing is totally shot." Kaoru said wrapping his wing in bandages. Of coarse his wing was so big that she had to crawl under it just to get the bandage wrapped on the broken part. "As for the tear, it will heal up like new with the proper ointment."

"Thank you Kaoru- dono, I'm sure I will be as good as knew in your care." He said.

"So what happened up her anyway? Who is Enishi?" Kaoru asked.

"He is a foe from my past, he wishes for me the greatest pain imaginable." Kenshin said.

"Why? Why does he hate you that much?"

"Because, I took something from him a long time ago." Kenshin said sadly.

Kaoru saw this and new that he didn't want to go any further. She smiled and clapped her hands. "So are you hungry?"

"Misao, I think you've had enough." Tokio said to the drunken girl.

Misao hiccupped and laughed "hey Kamatari" Misao asked the more sober than her man.

"Yea Misao"

"Why cant a fish play a piano"

"I don't know, because it cant breath out of water?"

"No, because you can tune a piano, but you cant tune a fish! Get it get it!" Misao said laughing like crazy.

"Misao, wouldn't Aoshi like something to eat?" Tsubane said. From behind her.

Misao thought for a moment.

"Should I help her?" Soujiro asked.

"No she's a big girl she can figure it out for herself." Tokio said.

"Hmmmm" Misao thought some more. "Yeah I think he did say something like that." She said scratching her head.

Tokio went to the big freezer and then stepped back out with a ginormous piece of meat. She wrapped it up in tin foil and then handed it to her. "Her this should tide him over."

"I'll help her to her room." Shura said dragging Misao out of the room.

"Well glad that's over." Yahiko said.

"Yea one more joke and I think I would have died again." Sano said with his head on the table.

"What's odd is that she only had half of her margarita." Tokio said.

"Well, good luck to Aoshi trying to get her to calm down now" Soujiro said.

They all laughed at the thought.

" I wonder how we are going to repair the house." Kamatari said out loud. " I don't want it to rain on my things."

USWeasilgirl- sorry guys but THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER!

Misao- that was a horrible ending.

USWeasilgirl- I know but I didn't know how to end it, and it was getting a bit long.

Misao- whatever.

USWeasilgirl- and for those of you who wanted fluff, there it is. No so bad I do say so myself.

Misao- and I got to use my special move!

USWeasilgirl- and I got to introduce every body's were-beasts forms. And I got a ferret!

His name is Sebastian and he is white! So cute, he could so kick moshi's butt!

Misao- no way!

USWeasilgirl- yeah huh.

Misao- grr Moshi attack!

USWeasilgirl- Sebastian! You to!

USWeasilgirl and Misao are now having ferret battles while Aoshi sits in the corner watching.

Aoshi- pointless.

Both ferrets pass out from exsotion.

Misao- hey they KO'd

USWeasilgirl- guesses it's a tie.

Misao-yeah sure 'I so won'

USWeasilgirl- So I swore myself no more devil may cry3 (I don't own this) until I got this chapter done. And I was on the second to last mission! I almost beat it!

Misao- I like that game.

USWeasilgirl- you only like it for Dante

Misao- and that's not why you like it?

USWeasilgirl- no, but he also does some kick ass moves!

Misao- I know

USWeasilgirl- to bad! You can't have him! You have Aoshi already.

Misao- I know, Aoshi-sama is so much better than Dante. He may have looks and moves, but he doesn't really think and he doesn't really care for anyone but himself and if he is having a good time. Aoshi- Sama, on the other hand has good looks, smarts, good moves and he is loyal.

Aoshi picked Misao up and kissed her.

USWeasilgirl- why don't I have a man like that?

Misao- because he is one of a kind, and he is mine.

USWeasilgirl- damn it! Aoshi say your line.

Aoshi- please review.

USWeasilgirl- oh and if you would like to look at the story art I drew just review me that you do and I will send them along with my reply.


	11. Chapter 11

**USWeasilgirl- well everybody, the crazy psycho girl is back and ready for action!**

**Misao- she's just hyped up because she got to see advent children (I don't own!), some trailers for dirge of Cerberus (I also don't own!), and was able to get a Hellsing shirt (must I say it again?).**

**USWeasilgirl- that shirt was the last one and it was in my size! I was ment to have that shirt! Alucard and his sexy self was on it along with kick ass Seras!**

**Misao- yea well it's about time you started writing this chapter. Although that advent children movie was simply beautiful. Not to mention that dirge of Cerberus trailer.**

**USWeasilgirl- hehe Vincent (drools) Yuffie and Vincent forever! They make such a great couple, just like you and Aoshi. Infact if Aoshi grew out his hair he would look like Vincent!**

**Misao- what? No way. Aoshi-sama is one of a kind!**

**USWeasilgirl- no really just looks at these pictures! (Misao looks and Aoshi leans in just out of curiosity.) just grow out some hair, or cut Vincent's hair, and then give Aoshi a red cloak along with a golden arm and claw and the pointed boots and there you have it, except for the eyes they are practically twins! Sexy twins, but still. Infact, my next story image will be just that! I will turn Aoshi into Vincent valentine!**

**Misao- (drools) I would like a copy of that! In fact, I will make Aoshi-sama a Vincent outfit! Aoshi- Sama let me take some measurements!**

**USWeasilgirl- I'll do the outfit designs! Oh and if any of you didn't get the other story images, I'm sorry, I am still trying to get them to you, my scanner started to give me problems. But I swear! I am trying my hardest! **

**Aoshi- no**

**Misao- aww but Aoshi-sama, you'll look good with hair extensions!**

**USWeasilgirl- it's okay we can always make him look like the Young Turk Vincent as well, he has short hair.**

**Misao- oooooh sexy!**

**USWeasilgirl- and then later we can put clip-on bows in his hair!**

**Misao- (stares) what?**

**Aoshi- (glares)**

**USWeasilgirl- oops I guess the cats' out of the bag now…**

**Misao- any other weird fantasies you would like to discuss with us before we decide to leave?**

**USWeasilgirl- sure! Lets see, I think that Alucard as a hellhound puppy would be mega cute! Somehow I KNOW that Yuffie and Misao are up to something that involves their men.**

**Misao- (whispering into a cell phone) Yuffie, she's on to us! Abort, mission I repeat abort mission! **

**USWeasilgirl- lets see, I am secretly planning on kidnapping Youko Kurama (sadly I DON'T OWN HIM!) for all fan girls purposes, I also believe that mustang and hawk eye are a great couple (I also don't own!), and I have been trying to find a way for you and Aoshi to be locked in my story world forever, and I am also trying to find a way to get aohsi in a closet with me if you get my drift.**

**Misao- oh hell no! (About to claw out USWeasilgirl's eyes)**

**Aoshi raps an arm around Misao's waist and pulls her to his chest and kisses her. Then glares at USWeasilgirl)**

**Aoshi- (low growl)**

**Misao- (in bliss)**

**USWeasilgirl- a girl can dream, a girl can dream. Any who in this chapter Misao will have a break down, lets see what else can I screw around with, I guess I'll put some Saito- Tokio moments in there for that reviewer. Enjoy! Aoshi! Get off you angry ass and say your line!**

**Aoshi- (still growling) USWeasilgirl doesn't own Rurouni kenshin, nor does she own me.**

**Misao- damn strait!**

Chapter (hell by now you should know that I don't know!)

Aoshi was having the time of his life trying to calm down the drunk Misao. After she ran out of jokes she started bursting out one-liners and running all over the place, and he had to give her one thing, she was fast when she wasn't sober.

"Misao, calm down" Aoshi said trying to intercept her rampage.

She just flipped over him and started running again. "When in doubt! Run like hell!" she said laughing.

'Seems I'll have to do this the hard way.' Aoshi thought, crouching down.

Misao stopped in her tracks when she saw Aoshi getting into an attack position. His eyes were slits and focused on her. That cold stare was enough to nock her somewhat out of her drunken stooper. A chill ran down her spine that both excited her and scared her, "okay Aoshi-sama, you win, I'll be good."

Her plea did not stop him from pouncing on her causing them to fall down with Misao on the bottom.

"uff!" Misao said when she hit the floor with Aoshi on top of her. She opened her eyes to find Aoshi's blue ones staring right at her.

"Um Aoshi-sama, I think I'm okay now, you can get off." She told him, struggling.

"I'm not convinced yet," he said with a smirk, "besides I think I like it here."

Misao just stared at him like it was someone else on top of her. 'Aoshi-sama just did sarcasm, without a strait face! Either I am more drunk than I thought I was, the world is about to end'

Aoshi laid down on top of her, which brought her back from la-la land. "um, I guess you're not going to get off anytime soon are you?" she asked.

"you guessed right" he replied, his emotionless face back.

"Why! I calmed down some!" Misao complained.

"I told you before, I'm not convinced, you still show signs of inner struggle, once you have gotten over these obstacles, then you will be able to move on to the next step in your training." He said softly "do you want to talk about it?"

"You've never been this social.." Misao said bluntly

"I've never met someone like you." He countered.

Misao blushed and hid her face behind her bangs.

"You're not going to get up until I tell you, right?" she asked him

"Correct"

Misao huffed "fine but could you at least let me sit up, you're beginning to squish me."

"My apologies" he sat up and then laid in her lap once she got situated.

'Making sure I don't run away' Misao thought sadly.

"Begin" he said.

'Also back to the one word sentences, perfect' Misao sighed. "Fine, what's been bothering me… lets see, just about everything has been bothering me."

"Everything?"

"Yea, like how quickly I have been brought into this war, I mean, I didn't believe any of this stuff was real until like what, a couple of days ago? I'm just saying that whoa it's like my brain has been bombarded with all this new info, and I just don't know what to do with it."

Aoshi sighed, ' we did basically just snatched her out of her life and into our chaotic world.' "We are sorry, but we need to keep you safe, Shishio wants you for some reason, that reason we are unsure of as of yet."

"That's okay, well, not really, but the keeping me safe thing is okay. Also I have been attacked more times in the past few days, than in my whole life, and…. Wait a second…. SPOK! You bastard you didn't even help in that battle! You cowered! I'll feed your pixie ass to a frog!"

"Misao…" Aoshi said, trying to get her back to the point.

"Oh right sorry, no getting off topic, right. Um lets see were was I… oh! Know I remember! Besides the constant battles there is also my health, which might I add I am beginning to have less faith in considering all the time I have spent in this damn room. There is also the emotional turmoil I have been in and I would like not to explain that…"

'That's the problem' Aoshi thought to himself. Apparently her fake smiles and depressed aura was the result of her inner demons.

"Tell Me," he softly ordered

"But I said I didn't want to go there" Misao wined, really hoping that he wouldn't ask her about her feelings.

He laid his head down and closed his eyes.

"Hey! At least get off before you go to sleep!" Misao said, struggling to get out from under him.

"If you are not going to tell me now I might as well get some rest until you do tell me." Aoshi said.

"Fine! See if I care!" Misao said with a huff. ' I'll just wait him out, he has to get up sometime.'

5 minutes passed

'Just got to wait just got to wait' Misao thought to herself, with Aoshi still in her lap.

10 minutes passed

"I hope you're comfortable," Misao said to him 'if I don't do something I am going to go crazy!'(A/n we all know who is ADD!)

"Very"

15 minutes

'I 'm bored, I'm bored oh yes I'm bored, cant get anymore bored than I' she started to sing in her head.

20 minutes

"Ahhhhhhh," Misao huffed. ' This is not going according to plan and my butt is asleep'

She placed her head in her left hand and looked down at Aoshi, who appeared to be sleeping soundly. 'Nice to know he's comfortable' she thought. She moved her head to her right hand and started scratching his fur with her left.

He grunted and she stopped. 'Does he not like that?' she thought taking her hand away but was surprised when he actually moved closer to her. She continued scratching his fur starting at the shoulder blades and moving on top of his head. She smiled when he began to make a deep low purr at her ministrations.

'He he just like a big kitty' she thought

She found a spot right at the top of his neck that when she scratched he would lean unknowingly, into her hand. She blushed but kept scratching.

'Hmmmm I wonder if I can go lower…' she thought with a sly grin. 'No, no Misao! bad Misao! Bad! Bad!' she shook her head and stopped scratching him.

"Are you ready to tell me yet?"Aoshi asked from her lap.

"Grrr fine!" Misao said in anger 'I just hope I don't cry in front of him.'

"I think that I should have been born a boy, I wish I could change myself, I wish I wasn't so gullible, oh why wasn't I born a boy?…." she wined while yanking her hair by her braid "and I need to get this damn thing cut!"

Aoshi flinched at her last comment but luckily Misao didn't see. For a while he has had the urge to run his hands through her hair… that and… kiss her. Yes, all the emotions he has been holding in will cause some extra meditation when he gets back into his human form. But, for the past minute that he had been thinking he heard one phrase about 5 times.

" Why do you wish were a boy?" he asked

" B-because" Misao was on the verge of tears from confronting all her problems to the person that she fell in love with 'more like love at first sight' she thought, "because I have failed as a women countless of times…. And guys don't find me attractive; I have the shape of a freakin chopstick! I have even been mistaken for a boy with an ugly hair do! And that was just the day before I met you!" she started to cry, " I am such a disgrace to the female society!"

Boy did Aoshi feel like a fish out of water. He didn't know how to deal with women breaking down, him saying the wrong thing could kill… maybe it was that time of the month, and she has been acting weird. What should he do, were was an intervention when you needed it?

"Don't cry, you shouldn't feel sad…" he started but was interrupted

"I'm not crying because I'm sad I'm crying out of frustration…what do I have to do to get noticed by a guy, get a boob implant?" she cried clutching her head

'…Okay…. Defiantly not used to these conversations' Aoshi thought.

"Nothing" he said

"Huh?" Misao said looking down at him

"You don't have to do anything, you will be loved as you are. If any tries to change who you are, then they do not love you." He said whole-heartedly. 'And I definitely don't want you change anything'

Misao looked at him with fresh tears in her eyes " oh Aoshi-sama that was beautiful!"

"Feel better," he asked

Misao wiped her tears away and smiled " yea thanks for listening. Now um, can you get off me? Please? I can't feel my butt."

"So, Tokio" Megumi asked, " What are we going to do about the wholes in the house."

"Well we will have to fix them since most of the men in the house are currently walking on all fours." Tokio said, refilling Megumi's dakeri.

Megumi took a sip and then smiled. Tokio saw this and smiled along with her.

"Sano" they both said with sly faces.

"Well just get the bird brained vampire to do the dirty work," Megumi said " and if he tries to deny then he can just starve for a night or two."

"Oh Megumi that's just cruel and we all know he wouldn't feed off of anybody else." Tokio added.

Both laughed but were interrupted by growling. It was Saito growling at the door.

"What is it are we being attacked again?" Megumi said on edge.

"No I just need to let him outside for a little while" Tokio said opening the door.

"Achoo!"

"Jeez Sano say it don't spray it!" said lemur Yahiko currently sitting on Sano's shoulder.

"Sorry I can't help it"

"Yeah like your eating habits"

"Why you! Come back hear monkey brains!"

"Kaoru- dono, you didn't have to bring such a large piece of meat out by yourself, I'm sure Sano would have helped you if you asked." Kenshin said to Kaoru who was using a wheelbarrow to carry out his dinner. (A/n hay! He is one big dragon! He needs really big meals!)

"No… huff… it's okay… huff" she said setting down the wheelbarrow with the piece of meat the size of a chair in it. (A/n if there was a piece of meat that big!) "Besides that free loder wouldn't help unless I gave him money or blood to drink."

'That is true' kenshin thought

"I hope you don't mind raw meat, I don't think I could find anything big enough to cook this piece of meat in." she laughed

"No it's fine I actually like my meat raw"

"So is your wing feeling better?"

"It is, thanks to you."

Kaoru looked at the sky while Kenshin ate (a/n more like swallowed!) his dinner.

"It looks like it will rain sometime tonight or tomorrow," Kaoru said out loud.

"It is going to storm in two night and it will rain all day tomorrow" kenshin said bluntly.

"You got ESPN in that head of yours?" she joked "but seriously how do you now?"

"I can tell weather patterns three days before they happen, it's one of my instincts. That thunder storm will help me sleep after I change back." He said

"T-thunder s-storm?" she stuttered " like with thunder and lightning?"

" Yes that's what is usually in a thunder storm, is something wrong?" he asked her concerned 'she looks shaken up'

"N-nothing! I- I have to go!" she tried to walk away but a large tail stopped her. "Huh?"

"If something is bothering you, you can always tell me… if you want… Kaoru- dono" with that he lifted his tail to let her pass. But she didn't, she just stood there, her back to him.

"Kaoru- dono?"

She turned around and smiled "thanks" she said.

Kenshin gave her a toothy grin but looked at her weird when she burst out laughing.

"S-sorry, but you look so funny grinning with all those pointy teeth!"

Still laughing she walked in front of him and sat down on the grass. "Now then, you said that I could study you, so get ready to play twenty questions"

So for the next day the girls got Sano and Kamatari to help them patch up the house (more like the boys patched up the holes while the girls cleaned and talked) it rained all day, which in turn made Misao, complain to Aoshi. Here is where the story is currently.

"Aoshi-sama! I am sooooo bored! Can't we do something! Misao said after throwing Moshi's ferret ball for the hundredth time and having Moshi bring it back to her.

"…" Was the answer she got from the tiger that was watching the rainfall through the window?

"Misao…" he said

"Yes?" she said trying to get the ball back from a feisty Moshi.

"We are going to do some survival training for the next twelve hours."

"Really? I've never done survival training before, how does it go?" she asked now kneeling in front of him.

"It is were until dusk tomorrow you will have to avoid me and hide so that I will not see and attack you."

"Huh?" Misao asked confused

"It's like hide and seek except if I see you then I will attack you."

"Oh I get it now…. wait, why will you attack me? Did I do something wrong? Is this some sick version of revenge disguised as training?" she asked nervously " I'm sorry if I have offended you in any way!"

"No Misao" he said calming her somewhat.

'At least it isn't for revenge' she thought

"I will only attack to make the excursive more realistic, it is not for revenge, and it is just for educational purposes."

"Oh okay" she said still nervous "are- is there any rules?"

"Yes, you can not go outside and you may attack me, besides that you can do anything you want, oh and each time I 'catch' you will loose and ability"

"What do you mean by 'ability'?"

"You will see IF you get caught, which I mind you is not the goal of the excursive."

"Okay so when do we start?" she asked standing up and stretching.

"Now you have two minutes lead. I suggest you don't waist your time."

"Wahh!"Misao said running out the door.

"So… the hunt is on," he said, facing the window again.

"Gotta hide gotta hide gotta hide…" Misao chanted, running through the halls of the mansion.

The two minutes start she had was long gone and she was afraid that she was lost again. She tried to find some rooms to go in but several were locked and she didn't have the time to pick them. Although the rooms that weren't locked were spacious and didn't give her any place to hide.

She paused in a hallway and lend on the wall. 'I should take it easy, running at full speed for ten minutes (a/n hey she's a ninja! She can do these things) can really take a lot out of you'

Misao was about to take off again when something tackled her from behind. She landed face down on the floor and she swear that the thing on top of her pulled something out of her shirt! And there was this weird stinging sensation on her arm.

"I told you to avoid me at all costs," Aoshi said from on top of her. He crawled off and faced her.

"But… hay, you took Moshi! Wait… you were in my shirt!"

"Yes I have taken away your ability to use your ferret. Now I suggest that you be on your way." Aoshi said turning away from her.

Misao took off in a flash. 'He was serious!' she thought ' well he had to be serious. Aoshi- sama couldn't do funny… let alone sarcasm, his personality wouldn't be able to take it, let alone I don't think I would be able to take it.' Each time she thought about it she imagined him exploding from the strain of trying to crack a joke.

"Waaahh! Focus! Must Focus!" she said checking another door.

"Yes! It's open!" Misao said slamming open the door.

She closed it behind her and crouched on the floor with her back to door.

"Misao?" A feminine voice asked.

"Huh? waaahh!" Misao said covering her eyes.

"Misao!" Megumi screamed covering herself with the sheets.

""I'm sorry Sano and Megumi! I swear I didn't see anything! Ahhh!"

"Aah Sano get her out!" Megumi screamed "Misao! Your dead meat!"

" What! I'm naked. I'm not getting up!" Sano said from beside Megumi.

"I'll just let myself out!" Misao said trying to find the doorknob with her eyes closed. She found it after searching for ten seconds and opened the door.

"Sorry for interrupting your intement moment. Bye!" she closed the door.

"That Misao! She is going to be the death of me!" Megumi sighed.

"Sooooo where were we?" Sano said leaning in only to get clonked by Megumi.

"Sorry Dracula but the moments ruined. I'm going to the clinic to help out." Megumi said getting out of bed.

"Damn it" Sano said pouting.

"Saito please stop pacing, it will just make you even more pissed off." Tokio said to the black wolf that was obviously having issues.

"I just want the moon period to hurry up and end! I can't do anything in this form to help with the search for Shishio. I can't even use magic!" he said growling 'more importantly, I can't tell you like I want to in this form.' He growled again in frustration.

"Well getting even more pissed is not going to help the situation, now is it?" she sighed

"And I need a damn cigarette!" a roared

"Those things are bad for you." She added

" If they can stop me from committing mass murder they are okay by me" he huffed

"Hehe… good point" she said hesitantly " look how about we go for a walk, we can walk around the city and with me there it won't look so weird for a big wolf to be out and about. I bet we could find something on Shishio if we looked hard enough."

Saito thought about this. 'A night out with Tokio… it would be nice, and true it would give me a chance to sniff out a trail on Shishio or Enishi. And I really did want to run around some and get out of the house.'

"Fine, I need to get some fresh air, but you will stay close to me and never leave my side!" he said waiting at he door.

" I would never think about it" Tokio said "just let me get a jacket from the closet in the main hall"

Tokio went up to the main hall closet and opened it.

"Hey!" Misao said closing the closet door.

Tokio opened it again and asked " Misao? What on earth are you doing in the closet?"

"Hiding from Aoshi-sama! Now go away! You'll give away my position!" she said closing the door again.

"Hmm this could actually be fun. I'll just go tell Aoshi were you are and then sit back and enjoy the show." Saito chuckled.

Misao opened the closet door again " don't you dare!" she screamed.

"Why? Did you do something wrong?" he asked

"No! It's training! Now go away!"

"Oh training! Now that changes the situation all together. I'll be sure to tell him now." He said walking away.

"Saito don't mess with her," Tokio said to him.

Misao was furious. " Don't you DARE!"

Saito froze, and then turned around and went into the kitchen without a word.

"Saito? Are you okay?" Tokio asked grabbing a coat and following him.

Misao was surprised as well. He actually did as she said. Saito never does as he's told unless that is if it Tokio. But still… "Cool" she said closing the door again.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong kenshin?" Kaoru asked putting away her notepad.

"I just felt a slight wave of power, and then it disappeared."

"Is that bad?" she asked him

" No it wasn't that powerful to be a threat, but it was strange."

"Well if it isn't a problem lets not worry about it then."

He chuckled "if you say so Kaoru"

She smiled 'yes! No more dono!'

"Hmm"

"What is it Hannya?" Beshimi asked

"It seems our little Misao has discovered her power"

"That means that Aoshi is going to be in for one hell of a time huh?" Shikijo said.

"Indeed… my apprentice has been growing stronger."

"Saito! What was that? Is something wrong?" Tokio asked him

"I don't know, when she commanded me to stop my body did as she told me to. I am beginning to think that there is more to that girl then what meets the eye."

"Yep" she agreed "now let's go, things are getting weird around here"

"Soooo just how fast can you run Soujiro?" Shura asked the large cat walking next to her.

"Well faster than most beings." He said honestly

" Oh really. Raceyoutothelivingroomgo!" Shura started sprinting. When she arrived there sat Soujiro on the couch looking at her " what took you?" he asked jokingly.

"Okay" Shura huffed " I believe you. Now scoot over, one piece is on"(a/n I don't own this!)

"A pirate watching a show about pirates how ironic." Soujiro said to himself.

"Shhh, Nami is soo cool."

**USWeasilgirl- ahhhhhhh! There was more I wanted to put but I was running out of time!**

**Misao- yea well I think you just got lazy! (Grabs USWeasilgirl's shirt collar) stop being lazy!**

**USWeasilgirl- well I don't have much to say in this chapter so Aoshi! Say that line!**

**Aoshi- please review **

**USWeasilgirl- yea!**


	12. Chapter 12

USWeasilgirl- I'm back! (jumps up and down in glee)

Misao- (waks USWeasilgirl over the head)

USWeasilgirl- ow! What was that for? (holds head)

Misao- that was for waiting till THE CHRISTMAS OF NEXT YEAR TO UPDATE! There probably pissed!

USWeasilgirl- but, but, I was playing Dirge Of Cerberus! And Vincent is so sexy! And there were so many yufentine scenes!!!!! And you know I'm a big yuffintine fan!

Misao- stop with the excuses!

USWeasilgirl- waaaaaaaaaaaa!

Misao- oh please…

USWeasilgirl- and after all I've done for you! I even mad this chapter a fluffy one! It's huggably good!

Misao- (stares at USWeasilgirl's weirdness) weird

USWeasilgirl- I'M NOT UGLY! (attacks Misao with a flying side kick)

Misao- WHAT!?!?!?! I NEVER SAID…(gets hit by USWeasilgirl's flying side kick)

Aoshi watches the fight while sipping tea.

Aoshi- story

USWeasilgirl- (steps out of the fight cloud) oh yea! Sorry Misao I got to kick your behind later, Aoshi! Say that line!

Aoshi- USWeasilgirl does not own RK

Misao- I would totally kick your ass

Chapter (no se)

After the scene with Saito, Misao stayed in the closet quietly examining the scratches she had gained through her "training".

'Dammit that stings!' she thought while picking off some crusted blood form her arm. ' I know it's to teach me but still!' she sighed again 'it's not like he hurt me out of spite, and he did warn me, but…. I don't know why it hurts to think of him hurting me.'

Misao shook her head in an attempt to clear her it. 'Maybe I'm just over reacting.'

The sound of paws padding through the hall made her go stiff. She hid her scent by covering herself with coats and hid her 'ki'. After a minute she heard the passerby go down the hall and relaxed. 'Okay Misao time to find a new hiding place.' She thought ' now what abilities do I still have left…lets see… kunai? No, shuriken? No, smoke bombs? No, explosives? No…. how did he know about those anyway?…' in the end Misao only had her invisible wires and basically herself. 'can't keep hiding forever… maybe it's time to go on the offensive.'

After sensing that she was indeed alone in the hall, Misao exited the hallway and snuck up to her and Kaoru's room. After arriving there she quietly closed the door and started going through kaoru's medical supplies. She grabbed a bag out of her closet and stuffed it with scalpels, scissors, about ten rolls of bandages, peroxide, and some needles. After making sure that everything was back in order. She snuck out of the room again and made her way toward the gym. 'if you think my greatest ability is hiding and throwing kunai Aoshi- sama, then boy are you going to be in for a big surprise!' she thought with a laugh.

Aoshi prowled the downstairs halls before heading for the stairs again. While going through the west wing hallway, he heard something clatter against the ground followed by a string of curses that could only be Misao.

'got to work on that some more' he thought to himself, though she has been able to avoid him most of the time, but that wasn't the point of the exercise. She had to remain unnoticed.

Aoshi approached the door to the gym to find it cracked open. Deming it suspicious Aoshi silently nudged it open with his nose and entered the room. His eyes met with Misao who was apparently fiddling with some of her invisible wires.

'It's a trap' he thought comically.

He slowly began to approach her, getting ready to pounce, when something caught his nose. It was strong and it over rode his senses, making him sneeze. This caught Misao's attention. Smiling, she threw what looked to be a scalpel, but his reaction was delayed due to the chemical she had put in the room and the scalpel nicked his shoulder when he tried to dodge it. Misao threw two more scalpels at him, which he dodged without getting hit. Aoshi began to charge her before she pulled out something else to throw at him. But when he was 5 feet in front of her, he began to slip on a wet substance that she had coated the floor with.

Aoshi fell down on his side and was struggling to get up. His body was paralyzed for the chemical he smelled was now stronger than ever. That's when he noticed that the smell was in fact peroxide and she had it all over the gym.

"gotcha now Aoshi-sama!" Misao yelled as she began to charge him.

At first he was surprised she didn't slip, but then he noticed the glint of a wire in her hands. The wires were tied, one nail in the wall behind her and were connected to the scalpels she threw at him that were now embedded in the wall behind him.

He was indeed amazed as she slid with the wires keeping her stable and kicked/ pushed him sliding into a net made of bandages, and a really complicated one at that.

While Aoshi struggled to get out of her home made net, Misao took this opportunity to make her escape.

After shutting the door behind her, Misao took the last bit of her wires and entwined it around the doorknobs.

'it wont stop him but it will buy me some time' she thought to herself

Misao made her way to the closest bathroom and began to fill up the tub with water.

'this should keep him from catching my scent.'

She stepped into the warm water with her cloths on knowing that if she took those off he would still be able to smell them. Misao sighed as the warm water engulfed her body, providing shelter and soothing the aches and pains from her so called training.

'only a few more hours' she told herself.

Aoshi had to hand it to Misao, she was really good at making traps. It took him an hour to get out of the room with all the side traps she rigged. And even after he left the room he was still covered in peroxide and his senses were going haywire. He was very proud of his little ninja. He was also glad that he told all the residents of the mansion of their exercise and to ignore any odd noises. If kenshin, Saito, or even the vampire saw his current situation he would not hear the end of it.

'only a few more hours' he thought to himself ' only a few more hours until this exercise will be over and I will be able to take my human form.'

Kenshin listened to the noise coming out of his house.

"you better not be destroying anything of importance in there Aoshi" he told himself.

"okay Kenshin! Lets see how those injuries are doing!" Kaoru said walking up to him.

Kenshin positioned himself so she could reach his wing better.

"well it's almost healed… but I suggest not using it for the next couple of days."

"thank you Kaoru-dono, I am in your dept" Kenshin said, bowing his large head at her.

Kaoru blushed "it's the least I could do for letting me stay here" she allowed him to get comfortable again and then sat down on the grass beside him.

"You know what's weird" she told him

"what?"

"when I looked in my first aid kit over half the supplies and my last bottle of peroxide was missing"

"maybe someone was hurt"

"well I don't think they needed 20 rolls of bandages, two boxes of needles, plus most of my scalpels are gone!"

"that is indeed odd"

Kaoru thought on the missing items then froze.

"oh lord" she said with a look of dread

"what is it Kaoru- dono" kenshin asked worried.

"Misao is the only person that knows where my kit is"

"I'm sure she took them for a good reason" Kenshin said.

"yea, to kill someone" Kaoru said sarcastically

"well Aoshi has asked s not to bother them until sundown."

"why is that?" she asked with a questioning glance

"their training"

Kaoru snorted at that "yea, sure they are"

Soujiro sighed as he paced the room for the umpteenth time.

"Soujiro, walking around in circles isn't going to make the sun go down" Shura said from her book.

"I know, it just seems that time wants to go slow just to aggravate me." He said, giving up and just laying down on the rug.

"aww" Shura said crouching down beside him "the big kitty is getting bored" she joked and began to scratch his fur.

'well this is one way to pass the time' Soujiro thought

Shura sat down fully beside him and began to scratch behind his ears and between his shoulder blades, which rewarded her with a purr.

'awww, so cute!' she thought with a smile.

Megumi clicked her heal and looked at her watch.

"why isn't he here! I closed up ten minutes ago!" she said angrily out side the vet. This is how it was going to be for a while since Kaoru was made a target and was in hiding. Which meant that she had to run the vet and close it.

"argg! Sano if your late because you were gambling again I'm going to whack off something that you can't regenerate!"

"gosh Megumi that's a little harsh." Said a familiar voice from her right shoulder.

"Sano!" she yelled looking over her right shoulder to come face to face with a bat… a really big bat.

"eaaaahhhh!!!!" she screamed and hit the thing with her purse and ran down the side walk screaming.

"wait Megumi it's just me!" Sano said from the ground now in his human form.

Megumi ran as fast as she could screaming. She finally grew tired and turned a corner into an ally and leaned on the wall.

"I HATE bats!" she told no one in particular.

"hey, babe, I'm no bat, how about we get to know each other better?" said a drunken with a bottle in each hand.

"no thanks, I'll pass" Megumi said in a disgusted tone.

"aww come on, I don't bite" the drunken man said, grabbing her by the hand.

As soon as the drunken man grabbed her he was plowed in the face with a fist that sent him reeling into the wall.

"touch hr again and I'll rip your heart out." Sano said darkly.

Sano walked over to Megumi and put an arm around her. "Lets go" he said mood beginning to lighten.

Megumi blushed as she walked with him. "thank you" she said shyly

He turned and grinned at her.

"no one assaults my lady and gets away with it"

Megumi turned her head away and blushed even more.

"anyway" she said trying to change the subject " why were you late?"

Sano scratched the back of his head shyly "I lost track of time gambling"

His response was rewarded with a knot on his head, compliments of Megumi.

"come Tokio, sunset shall be upon us soon" Saito said.

"and I was hoping we could stay a little longer" she sighed.

Tokio got up from the park bench and dusted off her jeans. Taking Saito's leash, they walked to the mansion in silence. That is until Tokio got bored.

"Saito," she said

"yes"

"why aren't you in a wolf pack, don't most were-wolves stay in packs?"

"I was once, but then they all died or went missing"

"oh"

they arrived at the mansion as the sun began to set. Taking off his leash, Tokio put both it and her coat in the closet

"lets go to my room, I need to tell you something urgent" the black wolf said walking off with Tokio following strait behind him.

As the sun's final light disappeared into the night, the sighs of those beings who are bound by the moon can be heard.

Aoshi was happy to be back in his human form. He could finally use his magic and open doors. Though through the last hours of the day he could not find Misao again. He decided that he would search for her after he got rid of the peroxide that covered his body. He chose the bathroom next to the gym since it was closest. Opening the door and turning on the lights, he smiled at what he found and closed the door behind him. He laughed inwardly at the site before him. There was Misao, asleep, and fully clothed in a bath tub full of water.

'She's a smart one' he thought as he knelt down beside the tub to look at her more thoroughly. She was soaked and had scratches on were he attacked her. He felt bad about attacking her, but he was her teacher, she had to learn.

"I'll make it up to you Misao, I promise" he whispered, tucking a wet stray hair behind her ear. She mumbled something and nuzzled his hand. Aoshi inwardly smiled. Sticking his hand in the water, Aoshi cleaned his face of peroxide and wiped it clean with a towel. Placing the towel around his neck and removing his coat. He reached into the tub with both arms and picked Misao up. Placing her so that she sat on the edge of the tub but still leaning on him so she wouldn't fall, Aoshi rapped the towel around her and began to dry her body the best he could. Aoshi noticed that her body was cold and she began to shiver slightly. After toweling her off the best he could, eh her in his coat and carried her up to her room.

Placing her on the bed, he left to go find a female member of the house to change

Misao's clothing, not wanting to do it himself in fear of her waking up, or worse someone walking in on them. Aoshi spotted Shura in the living room with Soujiro.

"Shura, I have a request"

"Oh, hey Aoshi. Nice to see you in flesh not fur, like space cadet here" she giggled gesturing toward Soujiro, who was watching the television on the floor.

"owww, why does every body keep saying that?" Soujiro wined

"any way, what can I do for you?" she asked him.

"I need assistance in changing Misao out of some wet clothes."

"why cant she do it herself, if you don't mind me asking" she said concerned.

"Misao is unconscious at the moment"

"Okay sure" she said, happing off the couch "don't change the channel Soujiro"

After numerous questions of why Misao was wet in the first place and being shoved out of the room so Misao had some privacy, Shura walked out giving Aoshi an okay sign to go in.

Aoshi came in and sat on the side of the bed, pondering on the past days events. Moshi took the moment to scamper up his back and lay on his shoulder. Aoshi petted his head with his index finger.

"So, what all can you do?" Aoshi asked Moshi jokingly.

"He can fetch and scare gay cross dressers that's for sure" came a sleepy voice behind him.

Aoshi gave a soft chuckle and then turned to face her. She beamed up at him with a tired smile.

"So" Misao asked, "how did I do?"

"You need to try and stay hidden, I will have to train you more on conseeling your ki."

Aoshi noticed that Misao was starring at her hand in disappointment. He gently grabbed her chin so she could look at him.

"But" he added "you are one clever ninja when it comes to traps and eluding your enemy."

Aoshi then decided to take, to him, a very bold move. Aoshi tipped Misao's head back slightly and kissed her forehead. He looked back at her and smiled at her blush.

"You were magnificent, I'm very proud"

"Yes… well" Misao said flustered " I just hope my arms don't scar"

Aoshi gave her a smile.

"I can help with that"

Misao became nervous when Aoshi placed her in his lap, and the smile on his face which she didn't think he could do, didn't disappear.

"Aoshi- Sama?" she questioned nervously.

"Just hold still" he said as he lightly grasped her left arm up to his lips and began to kiss and lick her cuts.

Misao was surprised at first but then melted into his caresses as she relaxed into his embrace and closed her eyes.

Aoshi felt her relax against him. He switched to her other arm, which rewarded him with her pleasurable sigh. He used his free hand to gently stroke her clothed stomach.

Misao didn't know what was happening with her body. She felt warm, safe, and content. It was like Aoshi was giving her body a lullaby. It felt right; usually she would shy away from being held like this. She would never let any of her boyfriends in the past do this; she was to body conscious, thinking that she wasn't that well endowed. But Aoshi made her feel right. Misao relaxed even further into Aoshi and slowly drifted off into a blissful sleep.

Aoshi felt her body go limp against him and he knew she was asleep. Giving her shoulders a light kiss, he tucked her into bed and laid down beside her. He wanted to watch her until sleep took him as well and he uncounsiously became a tiger. Only were- beasts that have powerful magic like kenshin could sleep and keep his human appearance. Aoshi envied him, how he wished he could stay the night at Misao's side as a man and not have her wake up to a beast.

Aoshi felt the strings of sleep begin to pull at him. He decided that he would wake up before her and wait so she could start her day with Aoshi the man, not the beast. Maybe they should do something tomorrow, get out of the house for a couple of hours, he himself was beginning to feel crampt in the mansion.

Ending his thoughts, Aoshi let sleep take over as his body took its true form.

In the training room-

A veterinarian and a dragon stand gawking at the completely wrecked gym.

"My medical supplies!" Kaoru yelled

"ooooorrrrrooooo" Kenshin said staring at his gym with bulging eyes.

"My peroxide, its all over the place!" Kaoru wined in disbelief

"Ah well, what's done is done" kenshin said, regaining his composure.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru exclaimed.

Kenshin smirked and snapped is fingers. Kaoru gawked as the gym began to repair itself; even her medical supplies began to organize itself.

Kaoru picked up her now filled bottle of peroxide and looked at him.

"I wish I could do that."

He chuckled lightly and began to help her carry her supplies up to her room.

USWeasilgirl- mwahahahahahah! It's done! It's done! Now no one can kill me!

Misao- I don't know I still might

USWeasilgirl- well poo on you! Anyway, how's that for a Christmas present!

Aoshi- a bit close

Misao- yeah! You did cut it close!

USWeasilgirl- oh wah, I put in that scene for you! You should be happy

Misao- (blushes) oh yeah.

USWeasilgirl- anyway, I have a cold, which is currently taking all my energy, so I'm going to go lie down and watch ghost busters on comedy central (I don't own these) see you later!

Aoshi- please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Usweasilgirl- well, I'm back and I'm updating!

Misao – lazy ass, what where you doing!

USWeasilgirl- Graduating!!!! I'm out of high school! Yippee!

Misao- well graduating doesn't take half the summer!

USWeasilgirl- well…. I have a job!

Aoshi- no excuse

USWeasilgirl- but, but …… writers block!

Misao- Now you're just making excuses!

USWeasilgirl- oh yea… where's your proof? You can't blame.

Misao- (snickers) oh really… Aoshi-sama

Aoshi holds up a DVD.

USWeasilgirl- pfft and what's that … another crappy romance anime?

Misao- oh you wish, this here is all the times that you were sitting on your ass when you could have been typing this story!

USWeasilgirl- ehehe… I'm updating now aren't I? (sweat drops)

Misao- doesn't matter this is good black mail material

USWeasilgirl- oh well two can play this game…(pulls out a vhs tape) Aoshi, why don't you ask her what happened to your spare gauntlets?

Misao- you wouldn't

Aoshi- Misao?

Misao- well it was my turn to do the wash and… and … I didn't know how to wash gauntlets so.. so …

USWeasilgirl- before this discussion happens how about Aoshi does his job and start the chapter.

Aoshi – USWeasilgirl does not own RK.

* * *

I don't know what chapter this is so nah.

"Yumi is it ready, "a mummy like voice asked.

"Yes, our spies tell us they're leaving the mansion tomorrow." A skimpily clad woman answered.

"That is when our plan will take action. Enishi I want you to attack the mansion again."

"It would be my pleasure," a man with snow white hair said.

"Good, take your best warriors with you a wait for my signal. Let's play with the protectors of the humans for a little while before we skin them for trophies. I will have their hides hang on my throne as I rule over the human and the magical realms." He chuckled darkly.

Meanwhile, in the peaceful serenity of the Himura mansion…

"Aoshi-sama is taking me to the fair! Aoshi-sama is taking me to the fair!" Misao said, jumping around the living room.

"Misao, we were happy for the first 50 times you said that…" Shura said while tying the laces to her shoes.

"But it's going to be me and Aoshi-sama!" Misao said excitedly "what are you doing?"

"Soujiro and I are going out for a morning run."

"Good luck keeping up" Kaoru added "he's unnaturally fast."

"Oh Kaoru take it easy, can't you see that the girl is in love." Kamatari said walking in.

"Coming from a man that looks better in a mini skirt than I do."Kaoru retorted.

Kamatari struck a pose "don't hate me because I'm beautiful!"

"It's disturbing!"

"Aww Kaoru, you're just jealous." Misao stated.

"Jealous, about what!?!"

" cause Kamatari probably has had more boyfriends than you." Shura said with a chuckle.

"Oh Shura, You're to kind."

"Hey!"

"Kaoru stop complaining, you got a dragon pining over you, a damn sexy one at that" Kamatari pointed out.

"Well… yea" Kaoru blushed

"Hey, where's Tokio? I haven't seen her all morning" Shura asked.

"Oh! You haven't heard?" Kamatari said.

"Apparently not"

"Well apparently Saito proposed to her. It was so romantic!"

"How do you know these things when she hasn't come out of Saito's room yet?" Misao questioned suspiciously.

"Oh, I have my ways, hehe"

"He was ease dropping, Kenshin and I saw him listening through the door." Kaoru said.

"Well I'm going to grab Soujiro now" Shura said leaving them.

"Oh? Do I sense love in the air? Oh well, Kenshin wanted me to run some errands so I guess I'm off as well." And with that, he left.

"Well he's gone. I wonder how Kenshin deals with him any way" Kaoru said talking to herself.

"Hey Kaoru, I have a question" Misao asked

"Shoot"

"Does were- beast saliva Have healing properties?"

"Yea, why do you ask?"

Misao blushed beat red and then ran out of the room.

"Misao? Hmm why would she ask a question like that?"

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!!" Misao thought to herself rapidly. 'I can't believe Aoshi-sama did that! To me no less! And her I thought it was all a good dream! Oh my God! I don't know if I'm even going to be able to face him without blushing!'

Misao ran into her room and shut the door behind her

"Okay Misao just calm down, this is not a big deal," she told herself as she sat on the edge of her bed. "so a guy you like tucked you into bed and kissed your shoulders and arms, there's no reason for you to act like a dork in front of everyone, there's no…" she glanced down at her pillow and blushed when she remembered waking up to him with his arms around her body and watching her.

"DAMMIT!" she yelled and smacked her beat red face with her pillow. A knock came the door and Misao peeked over her pillow. "Who is it" she asked as she repeated a mantra of 'please not Aoshi-sama, please not Aoshi-sama'inside her head.

"Aoshi"

'DOUBE DAMN!' she thought to herself putting away the pillow "come in!"

Aoshi entered the room and shut the door behind him.

"Where have you been Aoshi- sama? You left without a word" she asked him while trying to avoid eye contact.

"I got a message from Hannya and the others…" Aoshi noticed Misao's nervousness and avoidance of looking at him"is something wrong Misao?" he asked concerned.

"n- no! Nothing's wrong! Everything is hunky dory!" she said with a nervous laugh.

"Hmm" Aoshi walked in front of her and gently grabbed her chin, tilting it so he could look into her eyes.

'Don't blush, don't blush' Misao chanted in her head.

Aoshi brought his face closer to hers to where their noses were almost touching.

Misao felt heat rising up against her face. 'Why does this happen to me!?!?!'She thought.

Aoshi smirked as he saw the blush form on her face. He moved in closer, intending to kiss her, when something caught his eye.

Misao noticed Aoshi moving closer, thinking that she would finally be able to kiss him she closed her eyes in anticipation. An angry growl made her open her eyes in time to see Aoshi's hand grab something from behind her. Looking at the small form in his grasp, Misao became angry at the intrusion.

"Spoke… can we help you?" she asked irritated.

The pixie wiggled his way out of Aoshi's hold and sat himself on Aoshi's shoulder. "Sorry if I interrupted anything" he smirked "but I have some information for you Aoshi" Aoshi nodded for him to continue.

"We have found Shishio's arsenal and supply areas, there is one in the warehouse district along with the red light district, and we await your orders."

"Keep someone stationed near each one and inform me of any activity, if we can, we want to follow one of his lackeys to his hideout if they do show."

"Yes sir, I also have a message from Hannya, he would like to continue the meeting with Misao present. He asks at what day you would like to meet."

"This evening an hour past sundown."

"Yes sir, I will relay your message."

Misao watched as he flew off. "I wonder how he gets in here all the time."

"Are you ready Misao" Aoshi asked her.

"Yeah, just let me get my purse."

USWeasilgirl- well that's all your getting right now, I have to go to bed so I can get up early for work, blerg.

Misao- well at least you updated.

USWeasilgirl- so how did Aoshi take to knowing that you ruined his favorite gauntlets?

Misao- he took it pretty well actually

USWeasilgirl- really? Well, that was nice.

Misao- yea now you have nothing to black mail me with hehe.

USWeasilgirl- pssh I've got a lot more than that piece of garbage in fact I got a whole collection.

Misao- oh really (sneaks out to snoop in USWeasilgirl room)

USWeasilgirl- she won't find them, anyway Aoshi, say your other line.

Aoshi- please review

USWeasilgirl- I'm already working on the next chapter as I type (amazing! I'm multi-tasking!) And it will be up soon, the next one is for all you Saito Tokio fans out there. See ya in a few days!


	14. Chapter 14

USWeasil: okaaaaaaay, so….. Its been more like a year and a half then a couple of days……

Misao: …… yes it has…..

USWeasil: and um….. I'm really sorry about that…..

Misao: oh, you'll be sorry all right…..

USWeasil: ehehehe hey Misao, what's that pitchfork for?

Misao: I don't know, maybe you should ask that mob of reviewers!

USWeasil: eeek! (runs away)

Misao: COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!!

Aoshi: USWeasil dose not own Rurouni Kenshin or its Characters.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Eyes of the Tiger

Chapter 14

(its finally here!)

Tokio awoke to someone gently shaking her. She grumbled and turned on her side in order to ignore her awakener and gain more sleep. The bed dipped behind her and she felt something soled at her back along with strong arms encircle her body.

"Saito…. That better be you" she mumbled angrily.

A deep chuckle next to her ear sent shivers down her back. "it's me, besides, I would never allow another male to see you in such a state of undress."

Tokio blushed as she remembered how his proposal led to their current lack of clothing.

"yeah well, who needs those dogs when I have a mighty wolf at my side" she said , rolling over to face him and laying her head on his chest. Tokio closed her eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"we need to get up" Saito gently told her.

Tokio gave out a yawn "don't want to." After a few minutes she felt the soft press of his lips roaming on her face. "if you keep that up neither of us are going to get out of bed soon."

"true" he said kissing her neck "but I have work to do."

"what? You'd rather do work than stay naked in bed with me?" she snickered jokingly.

Saito chuckled again. "I would think of nothing more appealing and more satisfactory than staying in bed with you all day." he said kissing her nose "but I have to track down Shishio so that the world can be safe from evil."

Tokio just stared at him "….. you wouldn't give a damn about the world even if it caught fire."

Saito truly laughed this time, his mate new him too well. "true, but there is one person I would like to keep alive" he said getting up.

"fine, I'll get up. But only if you promise to help wash my back before you go."

Saito gathered her up, sheets and all, and took her to the bathroom. "I think I can arrange something along those lines." he smirked.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Yahiko, you can't just argue with the customers. You'll get in trouble!" Tsubane said shyly.

The Akebeko was short handed that day and Yahiko readily volunteered.

"that ass came in here complaining from the start! Then he yelled at you about how he should get his money back because his food was so bad even though he ate all of it! Then he dared call me an insolent brat!" Yahiko fumed.

"but you didn't have to threaten him lie that! He might tell other people to not come here." she sighed

"that con-artist deserved it, he'll think twice before challenging me again."

"I just hope the rest of the day will be less scary" Tsubane said and walked back into the kitchen.

The door chimed signaling a costumer.

"welcome to the Akebeko!" Tae greeted "ah Sanouske! Back again are we?"

"yeah, Megumi's working and I have nothing to do." he said sitting himself down at a table.

"Yahiko's in the back, he caused a mess today, it's just now beginning to settle down"

"really? What did he do now?"

"he almost started a fight, sure the costumer was being extremely rude, but a death threat? It caused quite a commotion"

"the kids just hot headed," Sanouske yawned "I'll get Kenshin to talk to him later, I swear the brat's irresponsible."

"speaking of irresponsible, when are you going to pay your dept?" Tae eyed him with and angry glare.

"eh heh, I think I'll go see what everyone is doing at the mansion." Sano said, inching toward the door.

Tae grabbed him by her ear and dragged him toward the kitchen. "oh no you don't Sano, you're going to work until every cent of your dept is paid" she said throwing him an apron. "start watching those dishes and please keep Yahiko out of trouble, thanks."

When Tae left Sano let out a sigh. "man, my luck is going down the drain."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Soujirou! Wait up!" Shura gasped as she leaned against a park bench.

She and Soujirou decided to go on the joggers path in the park so Soujirou could have more space to run around without running into people.

"sorry Shura, I got carried away." Soujirou said kneeling next to her.

Shura clonked him on the head "you goober! I can't keep up when you decide to speed up!"

Shura plopped down on the bench in an attempt to catch her breath. Soujirou sat next to her.

"sorry, we'll sit here and rest then"

Shura began to lightly fan herself "so, Soujirou, what did you do to end up with Kenshin?" she asked.

"killed some people and pissed him off." he said with a smile.

Shura stared at him. "you're kidding right?"

"no, I used to work for Shishio in the Meiji as an assassin. During that time I crossed paths with Himura and I broke his sword and messed with his head a little. He didn't like that to much, but eventually he beat some sense into me so to speak. After that he offered me a place stay if I used my skills to protect people instead of hurt them. What about you Shura? What got you into good graces with Himura?"

"well my story isn't that dramatic, but he helped me lay low when the police blamed me for smuggling in weapons. I was framed by one of my own crew members who was sneaking his own cargo onto the ship. Believe it or not, the guy was smuggling in weapons for Enishi and Kenshin got a heads up about it and decided to investigate himself before the police came in. He helped uncover the traitor and then gave me cover for when the police came snooping around."

"why are you here now?" Soujirou asked.

"Shishio! With his ships out there, the police thinks I'm with him! I don't need that!" she fumed. "man, all that running made me hungry, lets get something to eat."

"okay, but can I get something raw? Or maybe some beef?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"now that I have some alone time I can finally get some work done." Kaoru said to herself.

She decided to take her laptop and files that Megumi gladly brought from the office, outside onto the patio. Laying her things on the glass table, Kaoru sat down and took out her sketch book. Her sketch book was where she kept all of her usual notes. It was also handy when she got bored or had an artistic buzz.

Flipping toward her latest sketch, she folded the cover back and looked at the drawing. It was a detailed diagram of Kenshin's dragon form. Along the sides of the sketch were arrows pointing to certain places of the dragon with gibberish at the ends. Looking at the scar she began to think.

'I wander how he got it, Kenshin won't tell me and I'm to curious. I mean, aren't dragons supposed to be fast healers? There only weak points that I know of are there wings and their human forms.'

Kaoru was brought out of her thoughts by a mug being set down in front of her. Looking up she noticed Kenshin sitting on the opposite side of the table with his own mug in hand.

"it's coffee, thought you might like some" he said, taking a sip form his mug.

"thanks" she replied taking a sip and placing the mug back on the table.

"what are you looking at?" he asked curiously.

Closing the sketch book and putting it away, Kaoru smiled at him. "oh nothing, just some diagrams and notes. I'm actually supposed to be entering these files into the database. Just because I'm away from the office doesn't mean I don't have work to do." Kaoru explained while booting up her laptop.

Kenshin frowned "I'm sorry you were dragged into this, you must miss your old life."

Kaoru looked up from her files "oh no! I like it here, there's lots of space and room, besides you've seen were I live, an apartment, not the most comfortable place to live." She paused to type something into her laptop then continued "besides that , I'm surrounded by friends and loved ones and I'm not lonely anymore."

Kenshin smiled at the woman flipping through the files before him. He was relieved that she enjoyed staying with him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

" wow!" Misao exclaimed happily "that roller coaster was really fast!"

"…"

From the moment the two walked through the gates, Misao immediately began to drag Aoshi onto all sorts of rides. She enjoyed the time alone she was having with him, even if he was back to one word answers.

"lets go on this one next Aoshi-sama!" She exclaimed, pointing to the hurl-a-whirl.

Aoshi had to admit to himself that he was beginning to get a bit dizzy from all the rides and excitement that was dragging him through.

"how about we take a break for now Misao."

Hearing Aoshi use more than a two words, Misao turned around and smiled at him. "okay how about something to eat then? It's past lunch time anyway. After that we can go through some of the fun tents."

Sitting down on the hill next to the ferris wheel, Misao and Aoshi began to eat their food. Downing her pizza slice, Misao was amazed at how much Aoshi could eat. Two chicken sandwiches and he was beginning to start on her other two fish fillet sandwiches. Crawling over to him, she began to poke his sides which only earned her a questioning look from Aoshi.

"just making sure you're not wearing a corset under there. But seriously how can you eat that much?"

Finishing his first fish sandwich he explained "were- beasts eat a lot more than humans. Magic and staying in human form takes a lot of energy, so in order make up for all of the energy spent we have to eat a lot."

"oh…. So what exactly cant you eat?"

"rat-poison and chocolate." he said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I would never be able to live without chocolate"

Finishing his meal, Aoshi picked up his trash and stood up. "ready ?"

Dusting herself off she smiled "yep"

After disposing of their trash, Misao was once again dragging him from tent to tent. She stopped in front of a particular tent that had darts and paint filled balloons. Although, it wasn't the game that held her attention, it was one the prizes.

"it's so cute Aoshi-sama!" Misao said pointing to a really big stuffed tiger hanging from the tent's top. It was a realistic version of a tiger lying down and Aoshi could only guess why she wanted it so bad.

Misao went to the tent owner and asked how she could win such a prize.

" the rules are simple, three dollars for three darts, to win a mega sized doll like that you have to pop a balloon with white paint, another with red paint, and a third with black paint."

"jeez, oh well, hope lady luck is on my side" Misao said paying the man. Her aiming was precise, but her luck was not. She got two yellows and a blue.

"Sorry, all I can give you is a rubber duck for those colors. Better luck next time."

Receiving her duck Misao sighed "aww, oh well, I know when I'm beat. Come on Aoshi-sama lets go" Misao looked behind her to see Aoshi paying the dart man. "Aoshi-sama? What are you doing? The odds of wining are one to a million."

Aoshi didn't respond and just threw his darts to random balloons on the bored.

"red, black, and white, we have a winner! What prize would you like?"

Pointing to the tiger, Aoshi received his prize and gave it to a really surprised Misao.

Taking the stuffed animal she looked up at him "how did you know?"

"I could smell the die" he answered, walking out of the tent.

Smiling , Misao ran up to him and laced her fingers with his "thank you"

Aoshi felt a warmth spread through his chest. "we have time for one more ride" he informed her.

"okay, how about that one?" Misao said , unclasping their fingers to point at a tent call 'the house of mirrors.'

Missing the warmth of hand, Aoshi was happy to feel her hand around his as she directed tem to the attraction.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"my lord, they have entered the house of mirrors." Yumi whispered into a cell phone.

"perfect, separate them and make the switch, after we have the girl I'll have Enishi attack the mansion again." Shishio replied on the other end.

Yumi closed her phone. "it's time, I'll separate them then the rest is up to you, don't mess up."

A figure identical to Misao stepped out of the shadows. "I wont, did you get her scent?"

Yumi pulled out a large perfume bottle and handed it over to the clone. "use it once a day and the were-beasts won't be able to tell a difference."

Stashing the bottle, the clone walked to the tent and entered.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Misao: sorry, USWeasil is currently being tied to a stake by her angry mob of reviewers. So she's not going to be able to say anything.

Aoshi: please review.

Misao: and don't forget to yell at her for not updating soon enough!!


End file.
